Czerwień i Błękit
by GravityLoL
Summary: Po pokonaniu Paina i odbyciu rozmowy z Naruto, Nagato decyduje się zrobić coś dobrego i przywrócić wszystkich do życia. Umierający Nagato powierza Naruto opiekę nad Konan, jak też przywraca do życia kogoś, kto wywróci cały jego świat do góry nogami. UZUMAKINCEST/YURI/MOŻLIWE SPOILERY/PÓŹNIEJ LEMONKI/M DLA BEZPIECZEŃSTWA/BRAK OC/LICZĘ NA RECENZJE I OCENY
1. Prolog

Naruto przekonał właśnie Nagato co do swoich racji. Cisza jaka panowała pomiędzy dwójką Akatsuki a blond Jinchuriki sprawiała że atmosfera była napięta niczym żyłka utrzymująca alpinistów.

-Rozumiem… ty możesz to zrobić, Naruto – powiedział Nagato zaczynając kumulować Chakrę.

Konan wytrzeszczyła oczy i z przerażeniem zrobiła krok do przodu.

-NIE MOŻESZ! TA TECHNIKA CIĘ ZABIJE!

Czerwonowłosy spojrzał na nią uśmiechnął się, składając ręce gotowe do aktywacji Jutsu.

-Konan… chcę coś zrobić dla pokoju… dla marzenia jakie mieli Yahiko i Jiraya-sensei. Ten chłopak… on jest mostem do pokoju, a my musimy stać się jego podporami.

-Co on chce zrobić? – spytał Naruto robiąc krok w tył i przygotowując się do możliwego nadchodzącego ataku.

-Zamierza zwrócić wszystkim życie! – odpowiedziała natychmiast kobieta w płaszczu

-Co?!

-**GEDO: RINNE TENSEI NO JUTSU**!

Naruto poczuł jak fala energii roznosi się po całym otoczeniu. Nagato złączył dłonie z potężnym klaśnięciem i spojrzał na Naruto.

-Tak jak ja i Konan, w swoim życiu doświadczyłeś cierpienia, nie znając swoich rodziców. Pozwól że obdarzę cię jeszcze jednym prezentem gdy tylko przywrócę twoją wioskę do życia.

-NIE! PRZESTAŃ! BŁAGAM CIĘ! – krzyknęła raz jeszcze Konan podbiegając do czerwonogłowego. – NIE OPUSZCZAJ MNIE! PROSZĘ! NIE CHCĘ ZOSTAĆ SAMA!

-Naruto…czy możesz…?

Blondyn podszedł i uderzył kobietę w punkt na szyi, po którego uderzeniu natychmiast zemdlała. Naruto złapał ją i powoli położył na ziemi.

-Dziękuję, Naruto. Tak jak obiecałem, mam dla ciebie jeszcze jeden prezent.

Nagato wykonał kilka pieczęci i znowu klasnął dłońmi, za Naruto pojawiła się świetlista kula która już po chwili pochłonęła cały pokój. Naruto odruchowo zamknął oczy przed oślepiający błyskiem.

-Co jest grane?! – krzyknął blondyn.

-To mój podarunek dla ciebie, by było ci łatwiej na drodze ku pokojowi. – odpowiada Nagato kaszląc ciężko. Po chwili światło gaśnie a w jego miejscu pojawia się czerwonowłosa kobieta. Nagato zaczął głośno kaszleć plując krwią.

-Na…ruto… Powiedz Konan…że przepraszam ją….za wszystko… i że dziękuję jej za wszystko co dla mnie zrobiła…nawet jeśli było to wbrew jej woli… Niech odejdzie z Akatsuki, niech zamieszka tutaj… zaopiekuj się nią…błagam…

Blondyn spojrzał na konającego użytkownika Rinnegana i z poważną miną kiwnął głową. Nagato uśmiechnął się roniąc ostatnią łzę po której jego oczy zaczęły się zamykać.

-Dziękuję…Naruto…

Gdy czerwono włosy wydał ostatnie tchnienie, Konan ocknęła się, usiadła i spojrzała w stronę Nagato. Gdy tylko ujrzała że mężczyzna nie oddycha, zalała się łzami i zaczęła szlochać w rękaw płaszcza. Naruto podszedł do niej, klęknął i położył dłoń na ramieniu.

-Konan-san.. Bardzo mi przykro. – zaczął chłopak a Konan spojrzała na niego przerywając szlochanie i opuszczając dłoń. – Kazał mi przekazać że przeprasza cię za wszystko i dziękuje ci, że byłaś z nim aż do końca.

Konan delikatnie czknęła wsłuchując się w ostatnie słowa Nagato.

-Powiedział też że masz zostać tutaj i odejść z Akatsuki.

-Odejść z Akatsuki? To mogę dla niego zrobić ale…zamieszkać z w wiosce? Po tym jak zrównałam ją z ziemią? Ja…

Konan siadając podkurczyła nogi pod brodę i miała raz jeszcze zacząć płakać gdy dało się słyszeć delikatne jęki. Jęki te wydawała czerwono włosa kobieta.

-Na..ruto…Mina…to…

Kobieta usiadła i zajęczała przecierając oczy i rozglądając się. Gdy jej wzrok utkwił na Naruto, boje stanęli jak wryci. Kobieta zaczęła się w niego wpatrywać w gdy wstała, podbiegła do Naruto i rzuciła mi się na szyję, płacząc rzęsiście. Konan otarła łzy i obserwowała sytuację.

-SOCHI! SOCHI! TO NAPRAWDĘ TY!

-Eee…kim jesteś? – spytał Naruto a kobieta spojrzała na niego, głaszcząc go po policzku z najpromienniejszym uśmiechem jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Jej niebieskie oczy z miłością i łzami patrzyły w jego i nim czerwono włosa udzieliła odpowiedzi, Naruto już wiedział.

-Jestem twoją Mamą, Naruto.

-Kaa-chan?

-Bardzo przypominasz ojca. - dodała kobieta.

Naurto nie wierzył własnym oczom. Nie mógł uwierzyć, tak sam jak Konan. Nagato wskrzesił Kushinę Uzumaki, matkę Naruto i poprzednią Jinchuriki Kyuubiego. Do oczu blondyna napłynęły łzy a jego ręce objęły stojącą przed nim kobietę. Kushina przytuliła syna jeszcze mocniej, głaszcząc go po włosach.

-...KAA-CHAN! To naprawdę ty?! To nie sen?!

-Nie Sochi, to nie sen. Jestem tutaj, dattabane.

Spoglądając zza Naruto, Kushina dostrzegła siedzącą na podłodze niebieskowłosą kobietę o piwnych oczach. Wpatrywała się w nich z niedowierzaniem.

-Ty jesteś Konan? - spytała Kushina.

-T-tak. - odpowiada natychmiast kunoichi wstając powoli. Wzrok Kushiny przenosi się teraz na ciało Nagato.

_Uzumaki? Hmm...całkiem możliwe. Sądząc po tym jak wygląda ta dziewczyna, opłakuje śmierć tego mężczyzny, jest z Amegakure... Co tu się stało?_

_-_Sochi, wiesz może co się stało? Dlaczego tu jestem? - spytała Kushina wypuszczając z objęć swojego syna który wciąż ocierał łzy.

-Ja chyba wiem. - odezwała się niepewnie Konan podchodząc do nich. - Nagato poświęcił się aby wskrzesić całą wioskę i ciebie.

-Wskrzesił? - powtórzyła Kushina nie mając bladego pojęcia o sytuacji.

-Nagato posiadał Rinnegana, użył Rinne Tensei żeby przywrócić do życia mieszkańców Konohy ale ty...jesteś zagadką. - odpowiada Konan spoglądając na niebieskooką.

-Ale...dlaczego przywrócił mnie do życia? - zastanawiała się wciąż Kushina.

-Powiedział że chce dać mi prezent który ma mi pomóc w spełnieniu marzenia o pokoju. - wtrącił się Naruto - Mógł dać mi siłę albo jakieś supr Jutsu ale... dał mi ciebie, Kaa-chan.

Kushina wzdychnęła obdarzając swojego syna ciepłym uśmiechem. Był naprawdę przystojny i bardzo przypominał ojca. Rozmyślenia Kushiny przerwała jednak Kunoichi z Amegakure

-Naruto... powiedziałeś że Nagato chciał bym zamieszkała w Wiosce, tak? - spytała Konan rozpinając swój płaszcz.

Naruto kiwnął zgodnie głową po czym Konan rzuciła swój płaszcz w powietrze i ze łzami w oczach pocięła go na drobne kawałki za pomocą burzy papierowych igieł. Po chwili z płaszczu pozostały jedynie czarne strzępy a ona stała w czarnych spodniach i czarnym gorsecie zapinanym pod szyję.

-WIĘC RUSZAJMY!

* * *

_Notka od Autora : Prolog może nie najlepszy, ale był to spontan. Mimo to, jestem zaskoczony że coś takiego udało mi się napisać. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, pierwszy rozdział już w tym tygodniu._


	2. Rozdział I

_Notka od Autora _( Chyba Autorów )

**GravityLoL**: Cześć! Oto pierwszy rozdział mojego nowego ficka. Dziękuję za pozytywne recenzje oraz favy i dodawanie do śledzonych.

**KuroNya~:** Heh, cieszę że że napisałeś coś innego niż zwykle, Oni-chan. Bez urazy, ale miło jest poczytać coś tak od czapy.

**GravityLoL: **EEE?! A ty co tutaj robisz?!

**KuroNya~**: Pomyślałam że jak już się mną chwalisz na profilu, to się odezwę.

**GravityLoL:** Acha. Panie i panowie, to moja dziewczyna. Mój ukochany wrzód na tyłku.

**KuroNya~: **A ten tutaj to mój chłopak, mój ukochany nadwrażliwiec. :* Co jakiś czas dopiszę coś do jego ficka, głównie za moją namową napisał "Czerwień i Błękit" dlatego...

**GravityLoL**:EEEE?! JAK TO "będziesz sobie coś dopisywać"? Co niby chcesz tu dopisywać?

**KuroNya~: **Gomene, oni-chan, ale tobie sceny seksu nie wychodzą tak dobrze jak mi :3

**GravityLoL: ***rumieniec* ... nienawidzę cie...

**KuroNya~**: Też cię kocham :3 Czytajcie sobie rozdział a ja go trochę podenerwuję :3

* * *

**Rozdział I**

Naruto i Kushina wyszli z kryjówki Nagato w drzewie by dać Konan chwilę na pożegnanie się z przyjacielem. Kushina nie mogła oderwać oczu od Naruto. Był bardzo przystojny, musiał mieć pewnie całe rzesze dziewcząt które się za nim ubiegały, tak jak za Minato. Te charakterystyczne wąsy na policzkach, to po nich poznała swojego syna. Z łatwością mogła odgadnąć po kim odziedziczył wygląd.

-Kaa-chan? – zaczął niepewnie blond ninja lekko się czerwieniąc.

-O co chodzi, Naruto-kun? – spytała uśmiechając się promiennie .

-Wiesz…trochę się wstydzę jak się tak na mnie gapisz, dattebayo. – odpowiada jej lekko speszony.

_Dattebayo? A więc jednak._ Kushina zaczyna się delikatnie śmiać na co Naruto reaguje jeszcze bardziej się czerwieniąc.

-Z czego się śmiejesz?! Wiesz jakie to krępujące, dattebayo!?

Kushina powstrzymuje śmiech z głośnym wydechem a następnie podchodzi do swojego syna. Teraz dopiero to zauważyła, jest od niej kilka parę centymetrów wyższy, nie licząc tego to są niemalże równi wzrostem.

-Gomene Sochi, po prostu stało się to czego się bałam.

-Czyli co? – spytał zdezorientowany Naruto drapiąc się z tyłu głowy.

-Przejąłeś do po mnie mój nawyk, dattabane.

-Moment, czy ty powiedziałaś „Dattabene"? – zauważył Narto na co Kushina wzruszyła lekko ramiona i rumieniąc się zaśmiała się delikatnie.

-Tak, czasami mi się to wymsknie gdy jestem podekscytowana. Widać odziedziczyłeś to po swojej Mamie.

-Ne, Ne! Kaa-chan! A co odziedziczyłem po tacie? – spytał nagle podekscytowany Naruto wpatrując się w swoją mamę.

-Po Minato? – powiedziała Kushina na co Naruto tylko kiwnął głową.

Jego oczy były jak małe płomyczki, pełne życia i zaciekawienia.

_Cóż…widać nie tylko ten nawyk po mnie odziedziczył, charakter także.. _ Pomyślała Kushina śmiejąc się delikatnie po czym uśmiechnęła się w stronę syna i pogłaskała go po włosach. Po chwili jej dłoń zaczęła zjeżdżać w dół, na policzek a następnie na podbródek, by zatrzymać się na klatce piersiowej. Tak bardzo przypominał Minato. Naruto nie wiedział co się dzieje, dłoń jego matki była delikatna, jej skóra niczym jedwab a ten rozmarzony wzrok i ciepły, matczyny uśmiech… Nie wiedział jak się zachować, jego serce zaczęło bić jak szalone. Po chwili jednak Kushina spojrzała w jego oczy i uśmiechając się promiennie, w końcu przerwała chwilę ciszy.

- Po swoim tacie odziedziczyłeś urodę, Sochi. Bardzo mi go przypominasz.

- Dzi-Dziękuję Kaa-chan. Ty też jesteś ładna.

Komplement od syna niespodziewanie sprawił że Kushina oblała się rumieńcem.

- S-serio? Myślisz że jestem ładna, dattabane? – spytała nieśmiało .

-Pewnie. Masz piękne włosy.

_Zupełnie jak Minato_. Powiedziała sobie w myślach.

_****Z Konan****_

Ciało Nagato zostało właśnie owinięte w białe kartki papieru, wyglądało teraz jak papierowy sarkofag. Kunoichi z Ame wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w to co się stało. Po tylu latach wystarczyła chwila, jedna rozmowa z blond Jinchuriki i Nagato zrobił coś takiego. _Dlaczego, Nagato? Dlaczego chcesz bym zamieszkała w wiosce i opuściła Ame? Co takiego zmienił w tobie ten chłopak? _Konan rzadko kiedy okazywała emocje, od kiedy utworzono Akatsuki, stała się zimną niczym stal. Stała się taka po śmierci Yahiko i po przemianie Nagato. Ona też koniec końców się zmieniła, mimo że sama tego nie dostrzegła.

Jednak kiedy słuchała przemowy Naruto, nie mogła się powstrzymać przed faktem że przed nią stał drugi Yahiko. Tak jak on, Naruto miał marzenie do którego dążył on razem z nimi. Dawno już zapomniała, jak to jest czuć, czym są uczucia takie jak smutek i radość. Teraz wszystkie lata bezemocjonalnej egzystencji sprawiały że stawiała przed sobą nowe pytania bez odpowiedzi. _Kim jestem? Po co żyję? Dokąd zmierzam? Dlaczego tu jestem? Co mam ze sobą zrobić?_ Konan umieściła pieczęć na papierowym sarkofagu który po chwili się uniósł i zaczął podążać za właścicielką, która wyszła z drzewnej kryjówki. Dwójka Uzumakich czekała na nią.

-Konan-chan. Wszystko w porządku? – spytała Kushina patrząc na nią z pocieszającym uśmiechem. Kobieta z Ame nie mogła jej za to winić. Próbowała jej współczuć i była jej za to wdzięczna.

-Tak, wszystko w porządku. – odpowiada Konan – Chcę tylko znaleźć jeszcze ciało Yahiko by ich godnie pochować.

-Pozwól nam sobie pomóc, Konan. – zaczyna Naruto – Wszyscy jesteśmy uczniami Ero-Sennin'a.

-Ero-sennina? – powtórzyła zaciekawiona Kushina patrząc na Naruto.

-Naruto ma chyba na myśli Jirayę-sensei. – odpowiada Konan z niemrawym uśmiechem.

Na myśl o Jirayi, Kushine w głowie pokazują się wszystkie wspomnienia związane z żabim mędrcem. Jak przeszkadzał jej i Minato na randkach, jak od czasu do czasu podglądał ją i jej koleżanki w gorących źródłach. Jego pierwszą książkę dzięki której jej syn otrzymał swoje imię. Pamięta jak czytała ją podczas ciąży, Naruto zwykle lubił kopać ale za każdym razem gdy Kushina zaczynała czytać jego powieść, dziecko uspokajało się. Stare, dobre czasy...

-Heh, stary dobry Jiraya, co u niego? – spytała nieświadoma. Naruto i Konan posmutnieli.

-Jiraya sensei nie żyje. Zginął jakiś czas temu. – odpowiedział Naruto spoglądając niepewnie na kunoichi z Ame.

-Co?!

Wieść o tym że ojciec chrzestny Naruto i jeden z trzech sanninów nie żyje była dla Kushiny szokiem. Pamięta jak zawsze lała go za jego głupie podrywy i podglądanie, myślała że jest niezniszczalny skoro po tych wszystkich uderzeniach wciąż żył, nie wspominając o tym że Tsunade też dawała mu opalić gdy się spotykali.

-Kaa-chan, wszystko gra? – spytał Naruto podchodząc do swojej mamy która otarła kilka łez.

-Wszystko gra Sochi, po prostu przypomniałam sobie kilka rzeczy. Chodźmy, Naruto-kun, pomożemy Konan-chan.

Konan się zdziwiła. Nie myślała że Kushina będzie taka skora do współpracy.

-Co? Nie, ja…

-Konan-chan. – Kushina położyła dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny z Ame i spojrzała jej w oczy. Konan nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Te niebieskie oczy patrzyły przez nią, przez jej duszę i serce. – Wiem że jest ci ciężko, ale pozwól sobie pomóc.

Konan nie odpowiedziała, nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, to wszystko było dla niej zupełnie nowe.

-Dobrze. – odpowiada po chwili.

Kushina obdarza ją ciepłym uśmiechem a następnie spogląda na syna.

-Chodźmy. Zaraz będzie się ściemniać.

* * *

**KuroNya~**: Nya! Czemu tak podzieliłeś ten rozdział!? Nic nie napisałam w tej części! ;_;

**GravityLoL** : Bo tak, muszę zachować systematyczność więc jeden rozdział będzie miał po blisko 1000 słów, góra 1500.

**KuroNya~** : Jesteś okrutny! ;_;

**GravityLoL** : Ty się lepiej kuruj a nie płaczesz -.-

**KuroNya~**: Ech...rację masz, gomene drodzy czytelnicy, ale jesteśmy oboje w pewien sposób chorzy. Oni-chan ma kostkę w gipsie a ja leżę w łóżku ze 38 stopniami gorączki.

**GravityLoL** : Przynajmniej na praktyki nie pójdziemy.

**KuroNya~**: Yay!

**GravityLoL**: Ok, kończmy to. DRODZY CZYTELNICY, OCENIAĆ, KRYTYKOWAĆ, KOMENTOWAĆ!


	3. Rozdział II

**Notka od** **autora:**_Dziękuję ze kolejnych czytelników oraz recenzje, naprawdę, jestem zdziwiony tym jaki sukces odniósł pomysł który spisałem od czapy._

_A teraz trzy wiadomości:_

_1. Dziewczyna dalej leży chora a że po ostatnim numerze jaki mi wykręciła najadłem się sporo wstydu... musiałem napisać od nowa ten rozdział. Gomene kocie, ale kara być musi._

_2. Będę miał teraz deczko mniej czasu na pisanie, co wiąże się z zaostrzonym rygorem na szkołę i pracę_

_3. Rozdziały będą pojawiać się minimum raz na dwa tygodnie i będą nieć od 1000 do 1500 słów nie wliczając notek. ( 2000 jeśli przez dłuższy czas nic nie napiszę/nie będzie mnie)_

_Raz jeszcze dziękuję za wszystko, polecajcie mnie znajomym i oceniajcie. A teraz miłej lektury:_

* * *

Konan klęczała nad dwoma grobami. Na każdym z nich spoczywał bukiet papierowych kwiatów i mała tabliczka wykonana z orgiami z fałszywymi inskrypcjami o pochowanych. Udało im się znaleźć ciało Yahiko a gdy znaleźli odpowiednie miejsce, Naruto i Kushina pomogli jej wykopać dwa groby które umiejscowili niedaleko granicy Kraju Ognia. Dwójka Uzumakich oglądała w milczeniu jak Konan modli się do poległych towarzyszy. Prócz trzaskającego ogniska w jaskini, żaden inny odgłos nie zagłuszał nocnej ciszy. Kushina nie wiedziała co się z nią dzieje. Cieszyła się że wróciła do syna, jednak ta dziewczyna… chciała móc przytulić tą dziewczynę, pocieszyć ją jakoś i powiedzieć jej że wszystko będzie dobrze. _Czy to jest właśnie instynkt macierzyński?_ Pomyślała sobie wpatrując się w niebieskowłosą.

-O czym myślisz, Kaa-chan? – spytał Naruto dokładając drewna do ognia.

-O niczym konkretnym Sochi. – odpowiedziała pocierając dłońmi.

Jej sukienka nie była idealna na panujące o tej porze roku warunki, pomimo ogniska które paliło się już jakieś pół godziny, nie mogła się rozgrzać.

-Zimno ci? – spytał blondyn.

-Nie przejmuj się. – odpowiada po chwili. – To nic, bywałam na gorszych mrozach.

Naruto uśmiechnął się ciepło po czym wstał i stanął za matką, rozpiął swoją kurtkę i położył ją na jej ramionach.

-Dziękuję, Naruto-kun. – podziękowała natychmiast otulając się nią. Blondyn uśmiechnął się w odpowiedz, usiadł na swoje miejsce po czym dorzucił kolejną belkę drewna do ognia.

Kurtka Naruto była ciepła, miała intensywny, męski zapach, była lekko spocona ale nie śmierdziała, ten zapach wypełnił nozdrza Kushiny która natychmiast się rozgrzała. To była jedna z kolejnych tajemnic których dzisiaj doświadczyła Kushina. Dlaczego jej syn tak na nią działał? Z rozmyślań wyrwała ją podchodząca do ogniska Konan.

-Dziękuję wam za pomoc. – powiedziała pocierając ramiona.

-Żaden problem Konan-chan. – odpowiada Kushina. – Zimno ci?

-Nie, w Ame przez cały rok potrafił padać lodowaty deszcz, w porównaniu z moją wioską tutaj są luksusy. – odpowiedziała Konan wpatrując się w płomienie.

Nagle zapada niezręczna cisza. Żadne z nich nie odezwało się przez dłuższy czas, każde wpatrzone w płomienie z własnymi myślami. Kushina myślała o tym jak ułoży się jej życie z jej synem. Czy będą się dogadywać tak jak zawsze tego chciała? Czy da radę być taką matką jaką zawsze chciała dla swojego syna? Konan zaś wciąż rozmyślała jak ułoży się jej życie w Konohagakure, czy mieszkańcy wioski Naruto wybaczą jej wszystkie okropności jakich doświadczyli z winy jej i Paina, jak też całego Akatsuki. Blond ninja zaś powoli odpływał w krainę snów po ciężkim dniu pełnym wyczerpujących bitew i niespodzianek oraz nieoczekiwanego powrotu do jego życia najważniejszej osoby w życiu każdego dziecka, jego matki. Ciszę przerwało kichnięcie Naruto które wyrwało z rozmyślań obie Kunoichi.

-Naruto-kun, nie będzie ci zimno? – spytała Kushina z lekką pretensją wymieszaną z troską.

-Nie, po prostu spać mi się, zresztą, mi jest ciepło, zobacz. – odpowiada blondyn podając jej swoją dłoń.

W momencie gdy Kushina chwyta ją, jej ciało przechodzi prąd. Jest ciepła, bardzo ciepła, jego skóra jest szorstka ale ma swoją delikatność.

-N-naprawdę ciepła, 'tabbane. – wydukała po chwili. Naruto zabiera dłoń a Kushina nagle czuje rozczarowanie, nie wiedząc czemu, chciała potrzymać jego dłoń trochę dłużej.

-Co zamierzasz? – pyta Naruto spoglądając teraz na byłą członkinię Akatsuki.

-Akatsuki było marzeniem Yahiko i Nagato, miało to być coś, co pomoże nam wyciągnąć kraj i wioskę z nieustannej wojny. –zaczęła Konan. – Zostałam tylko ja ale to nie ma sensu. Akatsuki nie jest takie jak kiedyś, na początku byliśmy wojownikami o wolność Amegakure, teraz … sama nawet nie wiem czym to jest…dlatego zrobię to co chciał Nagato. Odejdę i spróbuję zamieszkać w Wiosce Liścia.

To co Kushinę zdziwiło w Konan był całkowity brak okazywania uczuć. Konan ani razu nie zmieniła wyrazu twarzy, nie zmieniła głosu i nie wykonała żadnego zbędnego ruchu który zdradzałby jej nastrój. Pamięta jak zdawał w Amegakure swój Egzamin na Chunina, nie lubiła tego miejsca, ludzie zawsze wydawali się jej dziwni i podejrzani, zbyt ciche miejsce ze zbyt cichymi ludźmi.

-Najpierw będzie trzeba ją odbudować. – wtrąca się Naruto.

-Odbudować? Coś się stało? – pyta Kushina całkowicie skołowana.

-Cóż…Wioska jest praktycznie w zgliszczach, wszystko zostało zrównanie z ziemią. – odpowiada jej Naruto. – Tsunade-baachan będzie miała pełne ręce budowy przy odbudowie.

-Tsunade? A co ma do tego Tsuande? Przecież jej już nie ma w Wiosce. – odpowiada Kushina pełna swoich przekonań.

-Od jakichś 3 lat znów jest w wiosce jako Hokage, objęła to stanowisko po tym jak Sandaime umarł. – odpowiada jej blond Jinchuriki na co Kushina reaguje wyraźnym szokiem.

-Tsunade?! Ona jest Hokage?!

-Mamo, coś się stało? – pyta Naruto niepewny co do zachowania swojej matki.

W Kushinie jednak, niczym w bańce mydlanej, pęka jej stare marzenie. _Zostanę pierwszą kobietą Hokage, dattabane!_ .

-Wszystko gra Sochi. – odpowiada wzdychając. _Ech…jak wiele musiało się zmienić podczas mojej nieobecności?_

-Świat się zmienił podczas twojej nieobecności, Kushina-sama. Czeka cię wiele nowych rzeczy. – rzuca Konan. Kushina uśmiecha się delikatnie spoglądając w płomienie.

-Wiem…mimo to, postaram się w nim odnaleźć i pójść naprzód. – zaczyna zwracając na siebie uwagę swojego syna i niebiesowłosej. W jej błękitnych i spokojnych oczach tańczą płomienie. Po chwili jej oczy zyskują ikrę, jakby mówiły „Nie złamię się. Dam radę". – Może i świat się zmienił, ale nie dam się zabić. Cokolwiek by się stało. Przysięgam, dattabane.

Wsłuchując się w głos Kushiny, Naruto i Konan nie mogli się oprzeć wrażeniu że obcują z niezwykłą kobietą. Konan była w szoku tym co powiedziała czerwonowłosa, była tak pewna swego jakby wiedziała co się stanie, jakby była najsilniejszą kobietą na świecie. Jej pewność siebie i siła jaka od niej biły w tej chwili były połączone z tą matczyną dobrocią sprzed kilku godzin. Poczuła jak coś ciężkiego spada jej do żołądku i zaczyna się rozpadać, powodując w ustach gorycz. Naruto po chwili z uśmiechem na ustach i uniesionymi pięściami zwraca się do swojej matki.

-Łał, Kaa-chan, to zabrzmiało naprawdę przekonywująco… i kozacko, dattebayo.

-Serio? Dziękuję Sochi. – odpowiada kobieta uśmiechając się.

_Co to za uczucie? Ngh…dłużej tego nie zniosę._

-Ja już pójdę spać, Oyasumi. – oznajmiła niebieskowłosa wstając a następnie kierując się w głąb jaskini.

-Oyasuminasai. – odpowiedzieli jej oboje Uzumaki.

Gdy Konan zniknęła, Naruto usiadł bliżej Kushiny.

-Coś się stało Sochi? – spytała obdarzając go uśmiechem.

-Bo…chodzi o to…mam tyle pytań, dattebayo. – zaczął podeskcytowany - Jak się poznaliście z tatą? Jaki on był? Jak sobie radziłaś z Kyuubim? Jak poznałaś Tsunade-baachan i Ero-sennina? Jak…

Kushina nie mogła się powstrzymać przed jeszcze cieplejszym uśmiechem na widok podekscytowanego syna. Pomimo że z wyglądu przypominał z ojca, to w kwestii charakteru był zupełnie jak ona. Kushina przerwała chłopcu kładąc palec wskazujący na jego ustach. Naruto zdębiał i wpatrywał się w swoją mamą która patrzyła na niego ciepłym wzrokiem.

-Ciii Sochi. Wiem że jesteś ciekawy, ja też mam do ciebie dużo pytań ale odłóżmy to na potem. Nigdzie nie uciekam. Zostanę z tobą.

Po tych słowach do oczu blondyna zaczęły napływać łzy. Kushina zabrała palec z jego ust i raz jeszcze uśmiechnęła się do niego. Naruto nie wytrzymał i po chwili rzucił się na swoją matkę, przytulając ją do siebie.

-S-Sochi?

-Kaa-chan. Kocham cię Kaa-chan 'ttebayo.

-Naruto…

-Od kiedy byłem dzieckiem zastanawiałem się gdzie jesteście, ty i tata. Zastanawiałem się dlaczego was tu nie ma. Długo was nienawidziłem, myślałem że mnie porzuciliście, ale gdy dowiedziałem się że umarliście chroniąc mnie przed Kyuubim… tak bardzo chciałem was zobaczyć. Podziękować za to.

Głos jakim Naruto mówił te słowa sprawiał że Kushinie krajało się serce. Jak trudne musiało być jego dzieciństwo jako Jichurikiego? Sierota posiadająca w sobie demona, wyrzutek społeczeństwa, niekochany przez nikogo, traktowany jak śmieć. Zna to wszystko z własnego doświadczenia. Do Konohy została sprowadzona by szkolić ją na kolejną Jinchuriki Kyuubiego, gdy przybyła do wioski dokuczano jej z powodu jej włosów i wyglądu, przezywano ją Pomidorową Głową jednak po tym jak zaczęła bić każdego kto ją tak przezwał, zaczęto nazywać ją Krwawą Hanabero. Jednak po zapieczętowaniu w niej Kyuubiego, ludzie zaczęli patrzeć na nią jak na gorszego człowieka, przeprowadzano na nią tyle zamachów i różnych akcji że nie mogła spamiętać a ból jakiego doświadczała gdy Kyuubi szalał sprawiał że myślała że oszaleje. Mogła sobie tylko wyobrażać i przygotować się by wysłuchać pełnej historii życia jego syna z jego własnych ust. Przygotować się na największe poczucie winy jakiego może doświadczyć matka.

-Tak bardzo się cieszę że tu jesteś… wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć dattebayo…

Kushina objęła syna i zaczęła głaskać go po włosach, próbując go uspokoić. Zaczęła mówić cichym i spokojnym głosem, pełnym ciepła i matczynej troski.

-Wszystko będzie dobrze Sochi. Ja też nie mogę uwierzyć że tu jestem i że ty tu jesteś. Wiem że musiało być ci ciężko do tej pory, ale obiecuję ci, wszystko się teraz zmieni na lepsze. Dopilnuję tego. Nie opuszczę cię nigdy więcej. Przysięgam.

Im bardziej Kushina mówiła jak bardzo jest jej przykro, tym mocniej Naruto płakał. Już tego nie kontrolował. Czkał cicho i płakał rzęsiście, obejmując swoją matkę najmocniej jak potrafił. Bał się że może jest to sen i jeśli się obudzi, to już jej tu nie będzie. Ona też delikatnie dzieliła z nim ten strach.

-Kaa-chan…

-Sochi…

Oboje tak trwali, grzejąc się sobą aż Naruto usnął w jej ramionach. Kushina delikatnie położyła go przy ognisku po czym ułożyła się zaraz za nim i przytuliła się do niego z promienistym uśmiechem przykrywając ich jego kurtką.

-Oyasuminasai…Naruto-kun.

* * *

_Założenie jest takie że idę zgodnie z fabułą mangi jak i anime, przeplatając różne elementy. Z racji iż parring NaruSaku odpada z racji że Naruto i Kushina będą razem, postanowiłem dodać jeszcze jeden parring poboczny, aby nasza różowa medyczka nie czuła się poszkodowana, mianowicie Yuri (związek damsko-damski) - KonanSaku. Tutaj jest mała sugestia do was: Jak wyobrażacie sobie pierwsze spotkanie tych dwóch kunoichi i jak waszym zdaniem będą się na początku ze sobą dogadywać? Wasze opinie możecie zostawić w komentarzach/recenzjach lub podesłać na PW._

_Do zobaczenia wkrótce!_


	4. Notka 1 - Mózg w glutach

Cześć, dawno nic nie napisałem prawda? Wiem o tym ale musicie mi wybaczyć, jestem aktualnie ostro przeziębiony i dzisiaj jest drugi tydzień jak walczę z tym dziadostwem, wcale nie chce odejść. ( zajebisty łańcuch nieszczęść swoją drogą ale mniejsza).

Ale spokojnie, główka pracuje i nawet jak nie piszę w wordzie to w główce mam już rozpisane kilka scen więc tragedii nie ma. Jak tylko wrócę do zdrowia i ogarnę szkołę to zaraz napiszę chapter, słowo!

Na razie to tyle, przepraszam raz jeszcze za te braki, mam nadzieję że mnie rozumiecie.


	5. Rozdział III

Obiecałem sobie że przed powrotem do szkoły walnę rozdział. Walnąłem. Oto jest, trochę przydługi ale to nagroda za długie czekanie.

Dziękuję wam za liczne propozycje dotyczące romansu Sakury i Konan, spodobał mi się szczególnie jeden pomysł i na pewno zostanie on wykorzystany w ficku.

Nie przedłużając, rozdział III, miłej lektury.

* * *

**Rozdział III**

_Nowy dom_

Nastał ranek. Konan zaczęła się budzić, czując jakiś smakowity zapach. Gdy się dobudziła i wyszła z jaskini, zobaczyła śpiącego, ale śliniącego się przez sen Naruto i Kushinę smażącą kilka jajek na płaskim kamieniu który umiejscowiła nad o wiele potężniejszym płomieniem niż ten przy którym spali.

-Ohayou, Konan-chan. – wita ją Kushina z uśmiechem. – Mocno ścięte?

-Ohayou, mi tam obojętne. – odpowiada lekko zdziwiona niebieskowłosa.

Przyjemne skwierczenie kilku jajek sprawiało że żołądek Konan zaczął domagać się posiłku i dał to do zrozumienia bardzo głośno. Konan zażenowana zakryła brzuch a Kushina zdziwiła się lekko a następnie zachichotała.

-Nie wstydź się Konan-chan, nie masz czego. – odpowiada czerwonowłosa poprawiając jedno z jajek kunaiem. – Swoją drogą, to jedno z najgłośniejszych burczeń jakie słyszałam, brawo.

-D…Dziękuję. – odpowiada kunoichi cała czerwona na twarzy siadając obok Kushiny.

Konan wciąż nie mogła jej rozgryźć, dlaczego ta kobieta była względem niej taka spokojna, znają się niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny, poznały się w nadzwyczajnych okolicznościach a ona traktowała ją tak jakby nic. Ta kobita była zagadką. _Kushina Uzumaki_…

-Ra…men…

-Huh? Słyszałaś?

Konan zaczęła szukać źródła dźwięku by dostrzeć skulonego na ziemi Naruto z niebiańskim uśmiechem na twarzy, przykrytego swoją kurtką.

-Ramen…ramen…

-O rany…Konan-chan, popilnujesz jajek? – spytała Kushina podając jej kunaia. Niebieskowłosa wzięła kunai a Kushina wstała i podeszła do Naruto. Uklękła przy nim i zaczęła szeptać mu do ucha.

-Lubisz ramen?

-Tak…ramen jest najlepszy…

-Jak często go jesz?

-Codziennie od kiedy pamiętam… praktycznie od dziecka…

-A ile misek potrafisz zjeść?

-Kiedyś zjadłem piętnaście…tak mnie brzuch bolał że ledwo doszedłem do domu dattebayo…

-A gdzie podają najlepszy ramen?

-W ichiraku…

-Mam dla ciebie nowinę, Naruto-kun…

-Jaką?

-ZERO RAMENU DO ODWOŁANIA'TABBANE!

Blondyn wyskoczył z miejsca niczym oparzony i przyjął bojową pozycję, mimo że wciąż był myślami w świecie snów.

-Kaa-chan? To ty? – pyta zaspanie przecierając oczy. – Całe szczęście, miałem straszny koszmar, śniło mi się że jakaś wiedźma podająca się za ciebie zabroniła mi ramenu.

Kushina z drugiej strony weszła w tryb matki i była wściekła. _Wiedźma?_

-To nie był sen Naruto-kun. Koniec z ramenem!

-Co?! Nie możesz!

-Mogę, jestem twoją matką dattabane! – odpowiedziała ostro wytykając go palcem. - Przed chwilą wygadałeś mi się jak bardzo kochasz ramen! Koniec z tym! Ramen jest dobry, fakt, ale jedzenie go codziennie jest niezdrowe! Masz szlaban młodzieńcze!

-Kaa-chan! Nie możemy tego jakoś obgadać? Ja i Ramen jesteśmy jak jedno! Nie potrafię bez niego żyć! – spytał błagalnie blondyn .

Włosy Kushiny uniosły się w powietrze tworząc dziewięć ogonów.

-Sochi-kun. Koniec ramenu, dotarło!?

-Nie! Nie wiem kim jesteś wiedźmo ale oddawaj moją Kaa-chan!

W Naruto wystrzelił łańcuch chakry który chybił jego głowę o centymetr. Blondyn przeraził się widząc w oczach swojej matki chęć urwania mu łba.

-Konan-chan, propozycje? – spytał speszony Naruto.

-Wiej albo się zgódź. – odpowiada krótko kunoichi z Ame obserwując zaistniała sytuację.

-EEE?!

ŁUP! Kolejny łańcuch z chakry chybił wbijają się w drzewo za blondynem.

-Kaa-chan. Na pewno się jakoś dogadamy. – zaczyna przerażony Naruto zasłaniając się rękoma. – Cztery miski tygodniowo?

ŁUP Kolejny łańcuch trafił w głaz.

-Trzy?

ŁUP Następny trafił w gałąź która po chwili spadła z łoskotem.

-Jedna miska na dwa tygodnie. – warczy kobieta w kierunku swego syna.

-EEE?!

ŁUP Łańcuch tym razem wylądował obok Naruto pozostawiając w ziemi ogromny dół.

-Ok! Ok! Jedna miska na dwa tygodnie! – zgadza się ostatecznie Naruto.

Włosy Kushiny wracając do normy a na jej twarzy znowu pojawia się ten sam matczyny uśmiech.

-I widzisz Sochi? Nie było tak źle. – oznajmiła wdzięcznie wracając do ogniska.

_Straszne._ Pomyśleli Naruto i Konan patrząc na czerwonowłosą.

Po śniadaniu wszyscy postanowili wrócić do Konohy. Naruto wiedział że trudno będzie mu się wytłumaczyć z obecności Kushiny - która od siedemnastu lat była martwa – oraz Konan – która pomogła Painowi zniszczyć wioskę – jednak wiedział że jakoś da radę. Kushina nie mogła powstrzymać gonitwy myś się zdziwią gdy zobaczą ją żywą, zaczną zadawać pytania, będzie na oczach i ustach wszystkich. Z kolei Konan wciąż nie wiedziała czy dobrze robi. Ostatnim życzeniem Nagato było by porzuciła Akatsuki i zamieszkała w Konihagakure, jednak im bliżej wioski tym większe jej wątpliwości.

-To niedaleko. – oznajmił Naruto stając na gałęzi. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nie. – Jesteście gotowe? Może być gorąco.

W powietrzu śmignął Kunai który eksplodował pomiędzy ich trójką, wzbijając chmurę dymu.

-Zostawcie mnie! – krzyknęła Konan w kłębie dymu.

Kushina, która była najbliżej niej, dostrzegła czwórkę Anbu próbującą pojmać niebieskowłosą Kunoichi. Konan broniła się otaczając się swoimi talizmanami lecz Anbu nacierali na nią.

-Sochi! Próbują pojmać Konan-chan! – krzyknęła Kushina wystrzeliwując łańcuchy z chakry w kierunku Anbu. Dwójka Anbu została pojmana i przytwierdzona do konarów drzew, podczas gdy pozostała dwójka rozdzieliła się, jeden z nich napierał na Konan podczas gdy drugi zaczął atakować Kushinę za pomocą miecza. Dym był gęsty, dlatego Kushina nie wiedziała jak daleko jest kolejne drzewo na które mogłaby skoczyć podczas unik, broniła się więc łańcuchami chakry, oplatając nimi pięści i używając ich do blokowania ostrza. Konan próbowała otoczyć się kulą z talizmanów, lecz ku jej niepowodzeniu, nie dostawała nawet momentu by skumulować odpowiednią ilość chakry.

_Sochi! Gdzie jesteś?! Pośpiesz się!_

-Kim jesteś?! – zawarczał Anbu z którym walczyła Kushina, wykonując kolejne cięcie które Kushina zablokowała swoimi dłońmi oplecionymi w łańcuchy. - Czemu podajesz się za Kushinę Uzumaki i bronisz tej kunoichi? Jest współodpowiedzialna za zniszczenie Konohy!

-Po pierwsze, nie podszywam się pod samą siebie, dattabene! – odgryzła się kobieta trzymając mocno ostrze. - Po drugie, nie wiem co ona zrobiła ale to przyjaciółka mojego syna i moja, nie pozwolę wam jej tknąć!

Po chwili w kłębie dymu pojawiły się dwie świetliste kule, a za nimi krzyk.

-_**RASENGAN! **_

Naruto i jego klon wyłonili się z kłębów dymu i uderzyli członków Anbu dwoma Rasenganami. Po chwili dym został rozwiany za pomocą eksplozji a członkowie Anbu leżeli nieprzytomni na ziemi. Konan wpatrywała się w blondyna i jego matkę którzy związali nieprzytomnych członków Anbu. Gdy to zrobili Kushina rzuciła się na syna obejmując go radośnie.

-Sochi! To Było wspaniałe! – zapiszczała Kushina obejmując syna najmocniej jak umiała. Naruto zaczerwienił się niczym burak i podrapał się po głowie. Kushina poluzowała uścisk tak by móc mu spojrzeć w oczy. – Nigdy bym nie pomyślała że w tak młodym wieku opanujesz technikę swojego ojca! Jesteś niesamowity Sochi, jestem z ciebie taka dumna!

Ksuhina składa na policzku syna gorącego całusa, samej czerwieniąc się lekko, twarz Naruto zaś przybrała kolor jej włosów.

_W takim młodym wieku opanował Rasengana. Naprawdę jesteś niesamowity, Naruto-kun._ Pomyślała dumnie Kushina patrząc na zakłopotanego młodzieńca.

-Przepraszam że przerywam – wtrąciła się Konan na co dwójka Uzuamkich lekko podskoczyła. – Ale mamy jeszcze dwa ptaszki tam na górze.

Kushina i Narto spojrzeli po sobie i całą trójką doskoczyli do dwójki Anbu która była przywiązana do drzewa za pomocą łańcuchów. Jeden z nich miał na sobie maskę kota, drugi niedźwiedzia.

-Kto wam kazał zaatakować Konan, dattebayo!? – spytał Naruto.

-Ta dziewczyna zrównała naszą wioskę z ziemią, to oczywiste że jest wrogiem. – odpowiada niedźwiedź.

-Ale była pod eskortą moją i Naruo-kun. – wtrąca się Kushina z założonymi rękoma. – Nie widzę powodu dla którego mielibyście interweniować.

-Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? –spytał kot spoglądając na Kushinę.

-Kushina Uzumaki. Kunoichi, była jinchuriki, żona Yondaime Hokage, matka i wasz najgorszy koszmar. – oznajmiła z radością zaciskając dłoń tak mocno że aż wyskoczyły na niej żyły, na co Anbu się wzdrygnęli. – Teraz was uwolnię ale gdy to zrobię, ręce precz od Konan-chan i prowadzicie nas prosto do wioski, bez numerów, rozumiemy się!?

-Tak jest. – odpowiedzieli wspólnie Anbu.

Kushina odwołała łańcuchy a Anbu potulnie wstali i cała piątka zeskoczyła na dół. Pokonani przez Naruto Anbu zostali wzięci na plecy przez ich kamratów. Po kilkunastu minutach, cała grupa dotarła do wioski, a raczej do tego co z niej zostało. Kushina nie mogła uwierzyć. Tam gdzie kiedyś była wioska, teraz znajdował się wielki dół ze zgliszczami budynków. Wszystko zrujnowane i zburzone. _To jest Konoha?! Co tu się stało?!_

-Spójrz na swoje dzieło, Kunoichi z Akatsuki. – zachrypał wściekle niedźwiedź. – Zadowolona jesteś?

Naruto nie wytrzymał i chwycił mężczyznę za ramię i przyciągnął do siebie z pięścią dosłownie centymetr od jego maski.

-Jeszcze jedno słowo. – zawarczał blondyn przez zęby. Kushina spojrzała na Konan która patrzyła na krajobraz z wyrzutami sumienia. _To jest potworne… i ja przyłożyłam do tego rękę. Tutaj umierali ludzie, tak jak kiedyś w Ame, tak jak kiedyś ich Shinobi zabijali naszych… ja wczoraj zabijałam ich…_ Konan nie może znieść tego widoku, zamyka oczy i zaciska pięści.

-Konan-chan, wszystko w porządku? – pyta Kushina z troską w głosie.

-Nie jestem pewna czy powinnam tam wracać. – odpowiada Konan spoglądając ponownie na zgliszcza wioski. – Ci ludzie nie chcą mnie widzieć.

-To prawda. – wtrąca się Naruto podchodząc do niej i kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. – Wielu pewnie chce cię powiesić albo wyrwać ci serce z piersi ale wiesz co? Ani ja ani Kaa-chan nie pozwolimy im na to.

-Wszyscy musimy kiedyś stawić czoła konsekwencjom naszych czynów. – dodaje Kushina kładąc dłoń na jej drugim ramieniu. - Nieważne jak straszne one są, dasz radę je przezwyciężyć. Nie jesteś sama.

Kunoichi z Ame nagle coś uderzyło. Mogłaby przysiąść że przez moment zamiast dwójki Uzumakich obok niej znajdowali się Nagato i Yahiko. Te same ciepłe uśmiechy i dotyk, ten ciepły lecz silny dotyk. Poczuła jak po jej ciele rozprowadza się ciepło i siły powracają. Wiedziała że czekają na nią wściekli ludzie żądny zemsty i krwi, jednak poczuła że z tą dwójką da radę.

-Ruszajmy, Naruto-kun, Kushina-chan.

****Zgliszcza Konohy, Kilka minut póniej****

-Kakashi-sensei!

-Mm?

Kakashi siedząc do tej pory na kamieniu uniósł swoje oko znad książki i dostrzegł biegnącą ku niemu różowowłosą kunoichi.

-Oi, Sakura, coś się stało? – spytał podchodząc do niej.

Sakura złapała oddech i spojrzała na swojego sensei'a. Była wycieńczona i martwiła się.

-Tak, Tsunade-sama zapadła w śpiączkę, nie możemy jej wybudzić. – odpowiada natychmiast dziewczyna.

Kakashi tylko wzdycha ciężko chowając książkę do tylnej kieszeni.

-Czyli zostaliśmy bez Hokage, znaczy że teraz to Rada Starszych rządzi wioską, po prostu pięknie. – parsknął siwowłosy jonin.

-Na dodatek, nie mogę nigdzie znaleźć Naruto! Wiesz co się z nim dzieje? – przerywa mu Sakura raz jeszcze.

-Niestety, nic nie wiem. Wczoraj wieczorem go szukałem ale nic nie znalazłem. – odpowiada Kakashi wzdychając znowu.

-Martwię się o tego przygłupa. – zaczyna Sakura spuszczając nos na kwintę i zaciskając pięści. - Wiem że znikał niekiedy nawet na całe tygodnie bez słowa ale po wczorajszym naprawdę nie wiem co myśleć.

Kakashi kładzie dłoń na głowie różowowłosej i mierzwi delikatnie jej włosy, uśmiechając się swoim prawym okiem.

-Naruto da sobie radę. Oboje to wiemy najlepiej. Jak znam życie lada moment wróci tu i zacznie sprawdzać czy Ichiraku już wróciło na nogi. – zażartował jonin śmiejąc się delikatnie.

Sakura spojrzała na swojego senseia i odwzajemniła uśmiech. Kakashi miał racje, Naruto był nieobliczalny i głupi ale zawsze wracał, na pewno nie dałby się załatwić, zwłaszcza po tym co wczoraj pokazał. Niedługo wróci i znowu będzie ją wkurzał i próbował poderwać. Oby jak najszybciej.

-OI! LUDZIE! NARUTO POWRÓCIŁ DO WIOSKI! – krzyknął jakiś mężczyzna. W całej wiosce podniosły się szumy i głosy i wszyscy ruszyli na spotkanie z blond shinobim.

Sakura i Kakashi zamarli przez moment i spojrzeli po sobie.

-Mówiłem? – rzucił Kakashi zaczynając biec razem z Sakurą w tłum.

Naruto, Kushina i Konan kroczyli pośród zgliszcz wioski gdy nagle usłyszeli setki głosów ze wszystkich stron. Po chwili ze wszystkich ulic i uliczek pojawili się ludzie. Dzieci, dorośli, starsi, ninja i cywile, wszyscy ruszyli ku nim z okrzykami radości. Wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować i krzyczeć z radości. Z tłumu wyłonili się Kakashi i Sakura którzy natychmiast podbiegli do blondyna.

-Naruto, a jednak dałeś radę. Dobra robota. – pogratulował mu Kakashi uśmiechając się swoim okiem.

_A więc to jest Kakashi. Zmieniłeś się. Bardzo przypominasz ojca. _Pomyślała Kushina spoglądając na ucznia swojego męża. Pamięta jak Kakashi był jeszcze dzieciakiem w wieku Naruto, był wtedy skryty ale miły i pomocny, podczas ciąży pomagał jej trochę gdy Minato musiał wybyć na dłuższą chwilę, była mu wdzięczna za wszystko.

-Dzięki, Kakashi-sensei. – odpowiada Naruto uśmiechając się szeroko o czym spogląda na Sakurę.

Ta ze szklistym lecz wściekłym wzrokiem spogląda na blondyna i podchodzi do niego spokojnym krokiem.

-Naruto-baka, wiesz jak bardzo się o ciebie martwiliśmy? – zaczyna robiąc krok do przodu.

Naruto przeczuwając nadchodzący cios robi krok do tyłu. Kushina, Konan i Kakashi z zaciekawieniem zaś oglądają tą scenę.

-Pojawiłeś się z nikąd, pokonałeś Paina i zniknąłeś na całą noc. – mówi dalej podchodząc do blondyna. – A teraz pojawiasz się jak gdyby nigdy nic! – teraz Sakura stoi naprzeciw niego - Mam ci powiedzenia tylko jedno!

Naruto gotowy na cios zamknął oczy lecz zamiast tego poczuł jak smukłe ręce oplatają się w wokół jego szyi. Otwiera oczy i dostrzega przytulającą się do niego różowowłosą.

-Dziękuję.

Kushina spogląda na scenę z dziwnym uczuciem w sercu. Naruto, jej syn którego wczoraj poznała, jest w tym momencie obejmowany przez obcą jej dziewczynę. Pewnie są sobie bliscy jednak Kushina nie może pozbyć się uczucia zazdrości i pewnego rodzaju wściekłości. Czy to naturalna, matczyna zazdrość gdy ktoś odbiera ci syna? Może…

-Naruto nie tylko uratował wioskę, ale też pojmał najeźdźców! Brawo!

_Pojmał najeźdźców? Czy serio nikt w tym tłumie mnie nie rozpoznaje? _Pomyślała lekko rozczarowana Kushina rozglądając się po tłumie. Nie poznaje nikogo, możliwe że ci ludzie są za młodzi by ją pamiętać albo są tu od niedawna. Gdy w jej polu widzenia pojawił się Kakashi, mężczyzna podchodzi do niej.

-To naprawdę ty, Kushina-chan? - pyta Kakashi z pełną powagą.

-A masz jakieś zastrzeżenia, Kakashi-kun? Nie poznajesz żony swojego sensei'a i Hokage? - pyta żartobliwie krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

-Jakim cudem żyjesz? Przecież ty i Minato-sensei...

-Kakashi, wiem tyle co i ty. - przerywa mu Kushina. - Ostatnie co pamiętam to pożegnanie się z Naruto przed śmiercią a w następnej chwili, widziałam jak mój dorosły syn stoi przedemną i mnie obejmuje płacząc.

_Naruto...zawsze coś nawywywijasz..._ Pomyślał jonin.

Sakura puściła Naruto który wyrwał lekko do przodu z poważną miną.

-LUDZIE! SPOKÓJ! – ryknął blondyn najgłośniej jak umiał. – To nie są żadni najeźdźcy! To moja matka i nowa przyjaciółka! – dodał pokazując najpierw na Kushinę a potem na Konan. Przez moment trwała cisza po której wzniosły się okrzyki sprzeciwu.

-JAKA Z NIEJ PRZYJACIÓŁKA?! POMOGŁA NAS WYMORDOWAĆ!

-WPUSZCZASZ JĄ DO WIOSKI OD TAK!? OSZALAŁEŚ?!

-NA PAL JĄ! ZABIĆ!

Sytuacja zaczynała się wymakać spod kontroli. Kilkoro Shinobich i przyjaciół próbowało uspokoić wściekły tłum ale łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Nartuo, Kushina, Konan, Kakashi i Sakura wymienili między sobą spojrzenia. Sytuacja była beznadziejna.

-Od początku wiedziałam że to zły pomysł. – syknęła Konan.

-Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone, Konan-chan. – mówi do niej Naruto z uśmiechem.

-Naruto, wybacz ale nawet jak na ciebie to dość niebezpieczne o głupie! – syknęła Sakura w stronę młodzieńca. – Pomogła zrównać wioskę z ziemią. Ja ci ufam i wierzę ale nie widzę sensu w tym wszystkim, jak...

-Sakura, dobrze pamiętam? – wtrąca się Kushina z surowym tonem. Oboje zwracają się ku niej a Sakura patrzy na nieznaną jej kobietę z lekką obawą.

-T-tak.

-Zamknij się i siedź cicho. – odpowiada jej szorstko Kushina po czym spogląda na swojego syna i uśmiecha się do niego. - Sochi-kun sobie z tym poradzi.

-A kim ty niby jesteś by mi rozkazywać!?

-Jestem jego matką i jeśli uznam za stosowne, twoim najgorszym koszmarem. – warknęła Kushina w jej stronę posyłając przy tym diabelskie spojrzenie.

Sakura wycofuje się lekko niczym zbity pies z tej konwersacji, zostawiając Naruto samego. Blondyn wskakuje na najwyższy w okolicy punk którym jest stojąca samotnie ściana i zaczyna mówić.

-Ludzie, znacie mnie wszyscy. Od małego robiłem w całej wiosce żarty i byłem upierdliwy dla wszystkich. Byłem dla was rozrabiaką i kawalarzem, zakałą wioski.

Wszyscy uważnie słuchali Naruto a Kushina nie mogła oprzeć się uczuciu na które musiała się tak dobrze przygotować. Czuła się winną wszystkich cierpień jej syna. _Sochi…_

-Mówiliście że nic ze mnie nie będzie, że kiedyś przegnę pałkę i zapłacę za wszystko. Jak widzicie jednak, dałem radę jakoś się zatrzymać. Gdy dzisiaj stanąłem u bram wioski, usłyszałem „Naruto bohater! Naruto zbawca!" z tych samych ust które wcześniej mówiły „Naruto zakała! Naruto przeklęty bachor!" Nie widzicie tego? Ludzie się zmieniają.

Konan wpatrywała się w blond genina i nie mogła oprzeć się kolejnemu uczuciu deja-vu. Te mocne słowa uplecione w płomienną przemowę, ten zapał i charakter z jakim są wypowiadane. Tak długo nie słyszała tych słów… _Naruto-kun…_

-Moje czyny nie były może tak szkodliwe jak te które wyrządziła Konan-chan, ale jeśli ktokolwiek z was chce mi się odwdzięczyć za to co dla niego zrobiłem, to proszę o jedno : Pozwólcie Konan-chan zamieszkać wśród nad i żyć spokojnie. Tak samo jak ja ją dostałem, ona też zasługuje na drugą szansę! Proszę was, wysłuchajcie mnie!

Konan nie mogła pozwolić by Naruto sam się mierzył z tłumem. Dołączyła do niego na szczycie ściany i spojrzała na ludzi w wiosce. Głos jej więznął w gardle ale musiała się przełamać. _Dla przyszłości…_ Głęboki wdech i...

-Pochodzę z Amegakure. Jestem wojenną sierotą z Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny. Trenował mnie Żabi Mędrzec Jiraya, nauczał mnie o tym, jak ważny dla świata jest pokój i jak ważne jest by do niego dążyć.

Wszystcy wpatrywali się w nią, słuchając jej historii. Wszystkie znane twarze i nieznane, słuchały opowieści sieroty z Ame.

-Razem z dwójką moich przyjaciół, założyliśmy pierwsze Akatsuki, które miało walczyć o pokój w pochłoniętej w Wojnie Domowej Amegakure. Jednak założyciel i mój przyjaciel, Yahiko, oddał życie za to by Akatsuki mogło trwać, nabił się na ostrze naszego przyjaciela, Nagato i przebił sobie wątrobę. Przed śmiercią Yahiko powiedział tylko że chce kiedyś zobaczyć świat pełen pokoju. Zostawiając nas z tym marzeniem, razem z Nagato kontynuowałam walkę o wolność w mojej wiosce. Po latach bezowocnej walki byliśmy wykończeni, nasz duch był słaby i wątły, zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać „Czy prawdziwy pokój jest możliwy?".

Jej głos teraz stał się ostry. Była wściekła, bo przypomniała sobie teraz jej największy błąd.

-Wtedy pojawił się Człowiek w Masce i namieszał nam w głowach, wmawiając nam że prawdziwy pokój można osiągnąć tylko poprzez anihilację wszystkich. Błądząc tą ścieżką, odebrałam życie wielu osobom, nawet swojemu byłemu mistrzowi, czego serdecznie żałuję. Wczoraj ja i Yahiko, pod postacią Paina, zaatakowaliśmy waszą wioskę w celu schwytania Naruto.

Wzrok niebieskowłosej Kunoichi skierował się teraz na blondyna

- Atakowaliśmy wszystkich i każdego szukając jakiejkolwiek informacji, jednak wszyscy stawiali opór, mówiąc że nie wydadzą go. Gdyby Naruto się nie pojawił, wioski by pewnie teraz nie było. To on sam pokonał Paina i przekonał Nagato i mnie do tego, że prawdziwy pokój jest osiągalny bez nadmiernego rozlewu krwi.

Naruto uśmiechnął się lecz Konan spuściła nos na kwintę i zacisnęła pięści. Wiedziała że za krótki moment jej głos się załamie, że wszystkie emocje które się w niej tliły wypłyną na wierzch.

- Jednak efektem tego, straciłam mojego ostatniego przyjaciela, Nagato, który poruszony przemową Naruto, poświęcił się i przywrócił was wszystkich do życia. W tym momencie Konan zaczęła płakać.

- W jednej chwili poczułam jak łamie mi się serce. Poczułam jak wszystko, całe moje życie ucieka mi sprzed oczu jak niknie w jakiejś otchałni. Tak mocno wierzyłam że razem osiągniemy pokój, we trójkę, lecz dzisiaj zostałam sama. Nagato powiedział że chce bym żyła tak jak powinna, zostawiła Akatsuki i zamieszkała tutaj. Mimo że wiedziałam że mnie nienawidzicie, że będzie chcieli bym zapłaciła za winy, coś mnie tu przywiodło, a raczej ktoś.

Konan zacisnęła pięści i pomimo że łzy wciąż płynęły jej z oczu patrzyła na twarze mieszkańców wioski liścia stalowym, silnym wzrokiem.

- W momencie gdy straciłam wszystko, zyskałam coś nowego, nowych przyjaciół którzy pomimo tego jakim człowiekiem byłam, nie traktowali mnie jak psa. Dali mi drugą szansę. NIE ZAMIERZAM JEJ ZAPRZEPAŚCIĆ!

Nastała cisza, długa i głęboka. Mieszkańcy wioski rozmawiali ze sobą a Konan próbowała wysłuchać w tłumie jakieś słowa uznania. Kushina doskoczyła do swojego syna i Konan, która z oczami pełnymi łez obróciła się ku niej.

-Konan-chan. Naprawdę mi przykro. Ja…

Lecz nim zdążyła dokończyć, Konan chwyciła Naruto i Kushinę i objęła ich mocno, łkając cicho w ich ramiona.

-Dziękuję wam. – wyszeptała Kunoichi – Tak bardzo wam dziękuję.

Kushina spojrzała na swojego syna który, tak samo jak ona, nie wiedział jak zareagować. Po chwili jednak Kushina odwzajemniła uścisk i uśmiechnęła się.

-Już dobrze, Konan-chan. Jesteś od dzisiaj częścią Uzumakich. Witaj w rodzinie.

Naruto dołączył do swojej matki by po chwili usłyszeć jak jeden z mieszkańców woła całą trójkę.

-Nie chcę wam przerywać migdalenia się, ale mamy coś do powiedzenia!

Cała trójka przerwała uścisk i zaczęła spoglądać na mieszkańców.

-Przedyskutowaliśmy wszystko i uważamy że pomimo tego co ta dziewczyna zrobiła, jeśli szczerze tego żałuję i obiecuje poprawę, nie możemy jej odmówić. Jeśli chce, niech z nami zamieszka, jednak musi pomóc odbudować wioskę.

Konan poczuła jak wielki głaz nad jej sercem pęka i powoli niepewność ustępuje miejsca radości.

-Ej, a kim jest ten pomidor obok nich?

-P..Pomidor? – powtórzyła pod nosem Kushina. Jej włosy raz jeszcze utworzyły dziewięć ogonów.

_Bez dwóch zdań, to Kushina-chan..dzięki sensei…_ Sapnął Kakashi w myślach łapiąc w pasie Kushinę która już była gotowa ruszyć w tłum.

-POMIDOR?! JA CI DAM POMIDORA, DATTABANE! PUSZCZAJ MNIE, KAKASHI!

-Kushina-san, uspokój się! Nie jesteś dzieckiem! - krzyczy do niej Kakashi.

-MASZ RACJĘ! ALE DOKOPAĆ ZAWSZE MOGĘ! PUSZCZAJ MNIE!

***Baza Akatsuki, gdzieś w pizdu daleko, mniej więcej w tym samym czasie***

Tobi patrzył swoim jednym okiem na księżyc, czekając na raport Zetsu.

-Hej, hej, hej, słyszałem że ktoś ma dzisiaj zły dzień.

Obracając się zobaczył on głowę białego Zetsu wyłaniającą się z ziemi.

-Co masz dla mnie? – spytał mężczyzna w masce.

-Nic miłego. Pain dostał wciry od Jinchuriki Kyuubiego, zginął a Konan postanowiła opuścić Akatsuki i zamieszkać w wiosce.

-Ksz, cholera, to komplikuje nasz plan. Co z ciałem Nagato?

-Konan je pochowała gdzieś na terenie kraju Ognia, nie udało mi się jednak ustalić gdzie. – odpowiada natychmiast Zetsu. – Mogę cię dobić?

-Mów Zetsu, nic mnie już nie zdziwi.

-Wygląda na to że Nagato przywrócił do życia byłą Jinchuriki Kyuubiego, Kushinę Uzumaki, matkę Naruto.

Tobi zastygł w bezruchu. Jakim cudem Nagato miał dostęp do takich technik?

-Jesteś pewny?

-Na sto procent. – dodaje Biały Zetsu – Tak samo głośna, porywcza i czerwona, ta sama charka.

Tobi zrobił zamach płaszczem i zaświecił wściekle swoim Sharinganem w prawym oku.

-Niech Kisame rusza za Hachibim.

-A ty?

-Ja wyruszam na polowanie…

* * *

To tyle jeśli chodzi o ten rozdział. Tak, dużo będzie takich kwiecistych przemów jak te które wygłosili Naruto i Konan, postaram się jednak sprawić by nie były one tak rozlazłe jak te tutaj.

Następny rozdział nieprędko lecz nie dalej niż dwa tygodnie do przodu, chociaż też będzie on dość długi, zacznie się też dziać pomiędzy głównymi parami, zwłaszcza pomiędzy Kushiną i Naruto ( dam wam tylko wskazówkę, duuużo dwuznacznych sytuacji i hormonów ).

Oceniać, recenzować, krytykować!

(P.S. Zapraszam starszych czytelników do lektury "Erotycznych podbojów Karin Uzumaki", zbioru opowiadań erotycznych z pyskatą Karin jako główną bohaterką, która wywołuje w damskiej społeczności Konohy niemały szum )


	6. Rzodział IV

Kolejny rozdział, a w nim zaczyna się dziać pomiędzy Kushiną a Naruto. Kolejny rozdział niedługo, mam trochę czasu więc może w sobotę już się pojawi.

**Miłej lektury!**

* * *

Od kiedy Naruto pokonał Paina minął tydzień. W przeciągu tego tygodnia wiele się wydarzyło. Wioska zaczynała wyrastać ponownie jak nowa, dzięki pomocy Yamato i jego Mokutonowi oraz ciężkiej pracy wszystkich, mieszkańców i shinobi zamieszkujących wioskę a także pomocy z Kraju Fal w postaci Tazuny i jego robotników. Wśród tych ludzi pracowała także Konan, która stawiała dom za domem, pracując w pocie czoła razem z innymi. W przeciągu tygodnia większość wioski była odbudowana, głównie odbudowywano mieszkania by ludzie mieli gdzie spać w nocy. Co noc Konan przychodziła do namiotu ,który dzieliła razem z Naruto i Kushiną, całkowicie wykończona i natychmiast gdy jej głowa spoczęła na poduszce momentalnie zasypiała. Pracowała ciężko by móc zasłużyć na miejsce w wiosce i wszyscy to widzieli, już pierwszego dnia ludzie stali się dla niej mili i proponowali jej posiłek podczas przerwy. Naruto i Kushina także pracowali, Naruto przy pomocy klonów, pracował w ciągu dnia na kilku budowach na raz, Kushina zaś pomagała jak tylko mogła, nosząc belki czy cement albo pomagając dostać się na górę materiałom budowalnym za pomocą swoich łańcuchów chakry. W przeciągu tygodnia, wioska była w stanie w którym dało się mieszkać i nasza trójka dostała własny dom. Dom był mały, dwa pokoje, mała łazienka, kuchnia i mały pokój dzienny były na obecną chwilę luksusem. Naruto i Kushina wzięli wspólnie jeden pokój _( Nie przeszkadza mi że będę dzieliła pokój z synem. Pozatym, muszę nadrobić ten stracony matczynno-synowy czas!_ ) podczas gdy Konan wzięła drugi. Wszystko było podłączone, prąd, woda, kanalizacja, wszystko działało. Pomimo że na początku cała trójka nalegała by kto inny wziął mieszkanie jednak mieszkańcy nalegali by to oni w nim zamieszkali. Cóż mogli zrobić aniżeli się zgodzić.

***Obrzeża Konohy ***

Mężczyzna w masce stoi na gałęzi drzewa, obserwując wioskę. Palące się światła w domostwach, opuszczone place budowlane, do połowy wzniesione budynki i ludzie na ulicach, śmiejący się, podążający w różnych kierunkach. Wypatruje jednej osoby, niebieskowłosej Kunoichi z Amegakure. To ona ma to, czego najbardziej pragnie i potrzebuje w tej chwili. Wie jednak że od kiedy Konan odeszła, zamieszkała razem z jinchurikim Kyuubiego i jego matką. Wciąż nie mógł wymyślić, jak Nagato uzyskał dostęp to tak bardzo zakazanego jutsu, które pozwoliło mu przywrócić do życia Kushinę, jednak teraz musiał się skupić na tym co istotne. Wyśledzić ich dom a następnie podążać za Konan. Po chwili dostrzegł ją. Trudno nie dostrzec tych niebieskich włosów wśród ludzi. Zdziwił się gdy ją ujrzał. Nie nosiła już swojego gorsetu, miała na sobie kamizelkę wioski liścia i normalne spodnie shinobich z sandałami na obcasie. Zniknęły kolczyki i inne metalowe ozdoby, podobnie jak makijaż. Cała była wybrudzona, prawdopodobnie wracała z pracy na budowie. Podążając za nią, dotarł do małego domku, położonego w centrum wioski. Świeciły się w nim światła.

***Wieczór, Dom Uzumakich***

Konan weszła do domu. Była wycieńczona, znowu pracowała do późna na budowie i jedyne czego chciała to wziąć prysznic i położyć się spać. Gdy zrzuciła sandały i nałożyła swoje futrzane niebieskie kapcie, poczuła jakiś smakowity zapach. Wchodząc w głąb mieszkania i kierując się do kuchni, dostrzegła stojącą przy kuchence Kushinę. Kobieta miała na sobie białą koszulkę na krótki rękawek i czarne spodenki sięgające do kolan, na nogach miała takie same włochate kapcie, tyle że jej były czerwone.

-Tadaima. – oznajmiła Konan wchodząc do środka.

-Okaerinasai, Konan-chan. – odpowiada jej z uśmiechem Kushina obracając się ku niej. – Ciężki dzień?

-Tak, ale przynajmniej skończyłam ten dom. – westchnęła Konan podchodząc do lodówki z której wyjęła karton z mlekiem a następnie do półki z której chwyciła szklankę do której nalała mleka.

-Jestem z ciebie dumna Konan-chan, ciężko pracujesz ale musisz dać sobie chwilę wytchnienia. – westchnęła Kushina patrząc na niebieskowłosą która duszkiem wypiła pełną szklankę zimnego mleka.

-Nie mogę, dopóki nie odbudujemy wioski będziemy łatwym punktem dla rabusiów i oprychów, nie wspominając o Akatsuki. – odpowiada Konan chowając mleko do lodówki a następnie podchodząc do zlewu, przemywając szklankę i stawiając ją na suszarce. – Naruto w domu?

-Tak, Sochi bierze prysznic, niedługo powinien skończyć. – odpowiada Kushina spoglądając na garnek.

Po chwili dało się słyszeć tępe łup i melodyjny, męski głos. Po chwili dało się słyszeć idącego Naruto i jego śpiew.

-_Bo we mnie jest bestia, co powala mury. Bo we mnie jest bestia, szybsza niż grom. _

Kushina i Konan wymieniły szybko spojrzenia, obie ledwo powstrzymywały się od śmiechu. Naruto zrobił obrót i wyciągnął dłoń ku górze, stając do nich plecami.

_-Zlekceważysz mnie raz, nie dożyjesz emerytury, bo jestem bestią, szybką niczym WIAAAAAAAAAAAAA-_

-Łał, nie wiedziałam że dajesz koncerty po prysznicem. – zachichotała Ksuhina patrząc na swojego syna który obrócił się natychmiast.

Stał przed nimi w swoich czarnych bokserkach i czarnej podkoszulce z ręcznikiem na ramionach, w tanecznym rozkroku cały czerwony na twarzy.

-Naruto Uzumaki, już wkrótce w trasie. – parsknęła Konan zasłaniając usta.

-BABY! – prychnął chłopak kierując się do swojego pokoju.

Dziewczyny długo się śmiały po jego odejściu, żadna z nich nie podejrzewała że blondyn jest taki melodyjny.

-O rany, wygląda na to że nim naprawdę poznam swojego Naruto-kun minie naprawdę dużo czasu. – zachichotała Kushina przecierając oczy pełne od łez.

-Od dawna tak się nie uśmiałam. Chyba od piętnastu lat… -westchnęła Konan.

Po chwili jej wzrok się oddalił, myślami wróciła do tych dawnych dni, kiedy jeszcze byli dziećmi. Wszystko wydawało się takie proste….

-Ja też, to już prawie siedemnaście lat…odkąd…

Odzie kobiety zmarkotniały nagle, zdając sobie sprawę ze swoich strat. Pomimo że dla Kushiny minął tylko dzień, tak naprawdę na minęło szesnaście lat, w ciągu których zmienił się świat i ludzie, od szesnastu lat nie żyje jej mąż, przez te szesnaście lat nie było jej obok jej syna, który przeżywał piekło na ziemi gdy dorastał. Wie że Minato już nie ma, jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie czuje takiej pustki i rozpaczy jaką czuła gdy oboje umierali za pierwszym razem. Konan zaś zdała sobie sprawę z tego jakie brzemię teraz na niej ciąży. Została sama. Sama musi jakoś wywalczyć wolność Amegakure, dla jej ludu rozdartego między wojnami domowymi i konfliktami wewnątrz własnego kraju który powinien być domem, nie więzieniem. Niebieskowłosa podeszła do okna i zaczęła spoglądać w gwiazdy. W Ame nie mogła na nie popatrzeć, deszczowe chmury cały czas zakrywały niebo, nie pozwalając nawet księżycowi by zawitał na ich nieboskłonie. Padający deszcz i chłód, wilgoć, to było to co czyniło Amegakure nieprzyjemnym dla zwiedzających, szarość i ponura atmosfera sprawiały że wioska zaczęła pustoszeć, kto mógł się uratować już to zrobił a kto nie mógł, gnije i czeka na okazję. Jednak tutaj… tutaj jest inaczej. Ludzie są dla siebie mili i serdeczni, pomagają sobie w trudnych chwilach, są uśmiechnięci i weseli. Słońce świeci w dzień, a nocy te piękne gwiazdy na czarnym niebie i księżyc świecący w oddali.

-Magia… - westchnęła niebieskowłosa zapatrzona w niebo.

-Zupełnie inaczej niż w Ame, prawda? – spytała Kushina wyłączając gaz pod garnkiem.

-Tak, ciepło, sucho, słońce świeci w dzień a w nocy gwiazdy i księżyc… nie pamiętam już kiedy ostatni raz wpatrywałam się tak w gwiazdy. – odpowiada Konan wzdychając.

-Wiem co czujesz. Kiedy patrzysz tak w gwiazdy, nagle przestajesz myśleć o tym co jest teraz. Odlatujesz na moment, do rzeczy odległych albo przestajesz myśleć, cieszysz się chwilą. – mówi Kushina próbując zupy a następnie biorąc kilka przypraw i dosypując je. – Sochi! Kolacja!

-YATTA! – krzyknął uradowany Naruto wpadając do kuchni. – Co dzisiaj?

-Zupa miso z wakame. – odpowiedziała zadowolona. – Prosta, smaczna i wspomaga organizm. Idealna na obecną chwilę. Sochi, nakryjesz do stołu?

-Robi się. - Naruto podbiegł do kredensu i wyjął z niego trzy talerze i trzy łyżki, stawiając po jednym komplecie przy każdym krześle.

Cała trójka usiadła na swoich miejscach, Kushina nalała każdemu po talerzu zupy i usiadła. Cała trójka rozmawiała o tym jak im minął dzień, aż…

-Masz jutro jakieś plany, Naruto-kun? – spytała Kushina patrząc na swojego syna.

-Jutro kończę jeden z domów w centrum a potem trochę potrenuję. – odpowiedział chłopak.

-Właśnie. – powiedziała podekscytowana Kushina. - Chciałabym zobaczyć co potrafisz, wiesz taki sparring, może nauczyłabym cię kilku ciekawych ruchów, dattabane.

-Brzmi ciekawie, czemu nie. – odpowiada blondyn. – A u ciebie, Konan-chan?

-Ja jutro będę poza wioską. – odpowiada. - Muszę „ich" odwiedzić.

Naruto i Kushina spojrzeli po sobie, wiedzieli że mówiąc „ich" ma na myśli jej zmarłych kompanów. Oboje wiedzieli że będzie to dla niej ciężkie i że długo będzie się po tym zbierać. Wróciła do normalności na tyle na ile potrafiła, jednak nim znów będzie naprawdę żyć tak jak chcieli jej przyjaciele minie dużo czasu.

-Ktoś ma z tobą pójść? – spytała Kushina wstając od stołu z pustym talerzem z którym podeszła do zlewu.

-Nie. Dam sobie radę. Wyruszę rano i wrócę wieczorem, nie czekajcie na mnie z kolacją. – odpowiedziała wstając od stołu. – Dziękuję za kolację. Wezmę szybki prysznic i idę spać.

-Oyasuminasai, Konan-chan. – powiedzieli wspólnie Uzumaki.

-Oyasuminasai. – odpowiedziała Konan znikając w głąb mieszkania.

Naruto zebrał pozostałe talerze i podszedł do zlewu, pomagając swojej mamie pozmywać po kolacji.

Mężczyzna w masce, stojąc na dachu, słyszał całą konwersację trójki domowników.

_Perfekcyjnie. Zaprowadzisz mnie do miejsca, gdzie cała wasza trójka spocznie na wieki._

***Ranek. Dom Uzumakich***

Promienie słońca zaczęły przedzierać się przez okno. Kushina, która nie lubiła wczesnych pobudek, wstała wbrew swej woli, promienie słońce zbyt mocno świeciły w oczy by mogła spać. Przeciągając się, usiadła na łóżku. Jak każdy Uzumaki, tak i Kushina miała twardy sen i po przebudzeniu potrzebowała chwili by dojść do siebie. Rozejrzała się po pokoju, próbując się dobudzić. Był to typowy pokój sypialniany, duże łóżko pod oknem naprzeciwko drzwi, po lewej od łóżka duża szafa z lustrem na szynach, komoda i mała toaletka. Po prawej znajdowały się meble należące do jej syna, komoda, mała szafka i duża półka ze zwojami i książkami. Na obu komodach były zdjęcia które udało się uratować ze zgliszcz. Kushinie udało się uratować zdjęcia ze ślubu z Minato, jedno zdjęcie z jej rodzinnej wioski, Uzushiogakure, kilka zdjęć z dzieciństwa oraz zdjęcie na którym była kilka dni od porodu. Ze strony Naruto, uratowały się jego drużynowe zdjęcie, zdjęcie z dnia w którym zdał akademię i dwa zdjęcia, na jednym był on z Sandaime, na drugim zaś z Tsunade, na obu miał czapkę Hokage, różnica była taka że na jednym Sarutobi stał za młodzieńcem z fajką i uśmiechem na twarzy, na drugim Tsunade próbowała go udusić jednak była powstrzymywana przez Shizune.

Gdy omiotła wzrokiem cały pokój, jej oczy zatrzymały się na młodzieńcu który spał obok niej. Ona spała w ciemnoczerwonej koszuli nocnej z falbankami, on zaś w samych bokserkach w żaby(co Kushina osobiście uznała za super słodkie ). Nie było żadnego problemu, było im wygodnie i żadne we śnie się nie rozpychało, problemem była…fizyczność. Naruto, pomimo młodego wieku, wyglądał baaardzo atrakcyjnie, był umięśniony, jego brzuch był płaski i zdobił go sześciopak mięśni, szerokie, umięśnione ramiona i ta twarz, te żywe, zamknięte teraz, niebieskie oczy i te szpiczaste blond włosy, nie wspominając o tych uroczych lisich wąsach na policzkach. Tak bardzo przypominał jego ojca że Kushina aż nie mogła uwierzyć gdy do w pierwszej chwili zobaczyła. Gdyby nie te wąsy, dałaby sobie głowę urwać że stoi przed nią o kilka lat młodszy Minato. Spał teraz na plecach, z oczami przysłoniętymi dłonią. Jego klatka piersiowa powoli opadała i unosiła się. Było w nim coś… magicznego. Spostrzegła że mogłaby patrzeć na niego godzinami. _Pomyśleć że to mój synek…Mój słodki Sochi…Naruto-kun…_ Kochała go, to było niepodważalne. Jednak zaczęła zauważać że jej miłość do niego jest inna niż być powinna. Nie wiedząc czemu, za każdym razem kiedy widziała Sakurę, ogarniała ją wewnętrzna wściekłość, zwłaszcza kiedy dziewczyna rozmawiała w obecnej chwili z Naruto, potrafiła wtedy wymyślić jakikolwiek powód by oderwać syna od jego przyjaciółki i zabrać go gdzieś ze sobą. Nie wiedząc czemu, nie chciała by Naruto zadawał się z innymi dziewczynami. Wolała by był przy niej, zawsze obok, a ona chciała być u jego boku. Chciała móc budzić się codziennie obok niego i widzieć go co dzień, słyszeć jego głos i śmiech...

Tym co wyrwało jej z toku jej myśli było ciche jęczenie Naruto które sprawiło że zdała sobie sprawę z czegoś strasznego. W tej chwili, Kushina klęczała nad nim na czworaka z ustami na tyle blisko, by poczuć jego oddech na swoich, z jedną nogą umiejscowioną pomiędzy jego nogami. Przerażona kobieta szybko zeszła ze swojego syna, siadając na skraju łóżka._ Co do cholery? Czy ja…czy ja właśnie klęczałam nad swoim synem z zamiarem pocałowana go? Nie wspominając o …_ Zbereźne obrazy zaczęły pojawiać się w głowie Kushiny.

***Zbereźne obrazy****

Kushina stała przy zlewie zmywając naczynia. Niespodziewanie jej syn podszedł do niej i objął ją od tyłu w pasie.

-Naruto-kun? Coś się sta….ło?

Blondyn zaczął całować ją, zaczynając od ucha które lekko przygryzł, po czym zaczął kierować się w dół, zostawiając kolejne pocałunki na jej szyi. Kushina zaczynała się rozpływać, czując delikatne i gorące usta jej syna całujące ją po szyi, wysyłając przyjemne ciepło i dreszcz które sprawiały że robiła się słaba.

-Cały dzień musiałem spędzić z daleka od ciebie. – wyszeptał jej do ucha. – To największa katorga z możliwych.

-Sochi, co ty…

Gdy Kushina obróciła głowę by spojrzeć na młodzieńca blondyn złapał ją z zaskoczenia w pocałunek, gorący i namiętny. Kushina nie rozumiała co się dzieje, w jednej chwili zmywała naczynia a w drugiej całowała się ze swoim synem. Co więcej, a może co gorsze… podobało się jej to. Po chwili poczuła na swoich ustach język jej syna, który prosił o wstęp do jej ust, co stało się praktycznie natychmiast a Kushina wydała z siebie cichy jęk.

-Sochi…

-Kaa-chan…

Dwa języki zaczęły wić się między sobą w bitwie o dominację. Gorące ciała tarły się o siebie, Kushina wyczuła rosnące „napięcie" swojego syna pomiędzy jej pośladkami. Jego dłoń zaczęła powoli kierować się ku górze, chwytając jej jedną pierś. Kushina ponownie zajęczała, rozpływając się w rękach swojego syna. Po chwili przestała się przejmować tym czy to było właściwe czy nie i dała się porwać. Odwróciła się nie przerywając pocałunku i pozwoliła by Naruto posadził ją na kuchennym blacie obok zlewu. Jedna z jego dłoni, ta która nie pieściła jej piersi, wsunęła się pod sukienkę i skierowała się do jej majteczek by potem dotrzeć do jej kobiecości. Naruto czując wejście, wsadził w nią palec, na co Kushina zareagowała długim jęknięciem.

-Sochi…właśnie tam…

***Dom Uzumakich***

_NIEEEEE! KUSHINA , WEŹ SIĘ W GARŚĆ! To twój syn do jasnej cholery! Opanuj się!_ Czerwonowłosa klepnęła się po policzkach po czym chwyciła swój szlafrok i bieliznę i udała się do łazienki. Stojąc pod prysznicem, zaczęła się zastanawiać. _Co się ze mną dzieje? Przecież Naruto to mój syn a ja przed chwilą miała fantazję w której…UUUUU! Wciąż nie mogę o tym myśleć! Dlaczego o tym pomyślałam? Za każdym razem gdy jesteśmy sami, każdego poranka moje ciało wariuje. Co jest ze mną nie tak?_

Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją Naruto który, zaspany, wparował do łazienki i podszedł do toalety.

-Szybko, szybko!

Kushina odwróciła się szybko, szczęśliwa że jej syn nie zauważył jej pod prysznicem.

_Naruto-kun…. Naprawdę mi nie pomagasz…_ Zajęczała w myślach Kushina. Jednak coś się w nie obudziło. Taka ciekawość dziecka które zasłania sobie oczy bo że nie powinno patrzeć, jednak rozsuwa palce by jednak podejrzeć co się dzieje. Spojrzała dyskretnie przez ramię tylko po to by zamrzeć ze strachu.

_T-t-t-TO JEST MÓJ NARUTO-KUN!? _

****Poza wioską****

Konan skakała po drzewach w kierunku w który pochowała swoich kompanów. Nie mogła się jednak oprzeć wrażeniu że coś jest nie tak. Czuła na sobie czyiś wzrok. Jakby ktoś chciał ją wypalić wzrokiem. Staneła na gałęzi i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Po chwili szelest w krzakach, w które Konan natychmiast rzuciła kunai. Z krzaków wyskoczył przerażony zając.

-To tylko zając… - westchnęła Konan. – Chyba jestem przewrażliwiona.

Konan wznowiła skoki między drzewami, nieświadoma tego że za nią podążał mężczyzna w płaszczu w czerwone chmury.

_Już wkrótce, Rinnegan wróci do swojego prawowitego właściciela._

* * *

Ok, co myślicie? W następnym chapterze postaram się upchnać trochę krępujących sytuacji pomiędzy matką i synem, jak też wcisnąć Sakurę i Hinatę oraz trochę akcji pomiędzy Tobim a Konan. Zaczyna się dziać.

Zapraszam też do czytania Erotycznych Podbojów Karin Uzumaki. To tyle, liczę na recenzje i komentarze, byle szczere! Narazie!


	7. Rozdział V

Wiem, wiem, miało być rany ale miałem dość porąbany dzień, wybaczcie mi -.- Oto rozdział, miłej lektury.

* * *

-Kaa-chan, wszystko w porządku?

-O-oczywiście Sochi. Dlaczego pytasz?

Sytuacja pomiędzy Kusihną a Naruto była...cóż, napięta, przynajmniej z jednej strony. Nieświadom zupełnie swojego porannego czynu, Naruto jadł śniadanie podczas gdy Kushina sączyła niepewnie kawę cała czerwona na twarzy. W jej głowie wciąż był widok który ujrzała wtedy w łazience. _Czy Minato też był taki? Znaczy… może to normalne dla dzisiejszych dzieciaków… ale taki duży…NIE! KUSHINA! WEŹ SIĘ W GARŚĆ! O CZYM TY MYŚLISZ?! Jesteś matką do jasnej cholery! Żadnych zbereźnych myśli!_

Po wewnętrznym spoliczkowaniu się, Kushina spojrzała na swojego syna który z uśmiechem wcinał kolejne kanapki.

_Kogo ja chcę oszukać? Moje ciało wariuje…co się ze mną dzieje, dattabane!?_

-No, ja się najadłem. – oznajmił blondyn wstając od stołu z pustym talerzem.

-Cieszę się, Sochi. – odpowiedziała Kushina kończąc jednym łykiem kawę - Mam do ciebie jeszcze jedną prośbę. Nim wrócimy do pracy pomożesz mi tylko przy zakupach, dobrze?

-Dobra, skoczę tylko jeszcze szybko pod prysznic. – odpowiedział szybko po czym zniknął.

_P-prysznic?! _

Momentalnie Kushinę uderzyła fala ciepła, na myśl o nagim ciele Naruto pod prysznicem.

***Zbereźne myśli***

Kushina stała przed lustrem w łazience susząc włosy. Po chwili spod prysznica wyszedł Naruto z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół pasa. Cały był mokry, woda spływała po jego mięśniach na brzuchu i rękach, nie wspominając o tym gładkim i mocarnym torsie. Blondyn podszedł do swojej matki, która była w białej koszulce na ramiączkach i czarnych figach. Jego dłonie owinęły się wokół jej talii w gorącym uścisku, zaczął składać delikatnie pocałunku na jej szyi. Kushina odruchowo wydała z siebie cichy jęk i wyłączyła suszarkę.

-Jesteś przepiękna, Kaa-chan.

-Sochi...

Jego dłoń powędrowała pod jej bluzeczkę i uszczypnęła jeden z dwóch sterczących już sutków. Kushina czuła jak męskość jej syna przebija się przez ręcznik i pociera i jej pośladki.

-Jesteś taka gorąca i piękna, Kaa-chan.

-Naruto-kun...aaah...nie...tam!

***Koniec Zbereźnych myśli***

Ponieważ mentalne policzki nic nie dały, Kushina poszła do pokoju który dzieliła z Naruto ( młodzieniec był już pod prysznicem), podeszła do lustra i strzeliła sobie z liścia.

-WEŹ SIĘ W GARSĆ KUSHINA! NIE JESTEŚ NASTOLATKĄ! Jesteś kobietą, matką! Potrafisz nad sobą panować!

Kushina patrzyła wciąż w lustro, jej twarz była czerwona i razem z jej włosami przypominała teraz pomidora, nie wspominając o czerwonym śladzie po jej dłoni na prawym policzku.

-Kogo ja oszukuję? – spytała zawiedziona sama siebie opuszczając ramiona.

***Ulice Konohy***

Sakura przechadzała się po ulicach robiąc zakupy. Jej mama była zajęta robieniem obiadu dla robotników na budowie ich domu, dlatego to ona musiała zrobić ten obowiązek.

-Zobaczmy, jajka, ryż, ryba…kurczę, zapomniałam o sosie sojowym! – zaklęła dziewczyna sprawdzając listę zakupów.

-Sakura-san.

Sakura odwróciła się w kierunku w którym usłyszała wołanie, by ujrzeć Hinatę z różnymi torbami w dłoniach.

-Ohayo, Hinata.

-Ohayo. Słyszałam że zapomniałaś sosu sojowego, a ja przypadkiem kupiłam go za dużo, proszę, weź mój. – odpowiedziała Hinata wypakowując z jednej z toreb butelkę sosu sojowego.

-Dzięki, Hinata, ratujesz mi życie. – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem dziewczyna biorąc butelkę.

-Żaden problem. Wszystko dla przyjaciółki.

-Też jesteś na zakupach?

-Tak, dzisiaj moja kolej. – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się.

Dziewczyny ruszyły na rajd po sklepach, rozmawiając o różnych sprawach, aż rozmowa zboczyła na temat Uzumakich.

-A co tam u Naruto-kun? – spytała Hinata na co Sakura natychmiast się naburmuszyła.

-Nie wiem, od tygodnia się z nim nie wiedziałam. – odpowiedziała różowowłosa. – Od kiedy jego mama wróciła praktycznie nie rozmawiamy ze sobą.

-Chce spędzić jak najwięcej straconego czasu z synem, to zrozumiałe że trzyma go blisko siebie. – odpowiedziała Hinata, Sakura w odpowiedzi prychnęła głośno.

-Może, wiem jedno, ta kobieta mnie nienawidzi. – wypomniała Sakura mając w głowie Kushinę.

-Nie przesadzaj, może odniosłaś złe wrażenie…

-ZŁE WRAŻENIE?! – prychnęła wściekle Sakura - Ta rudowłosa małpa chce mieć Naruto tylko dla siebie! Traktuje go jak swojego niewolnika! Nie wspominając o tym że Naruto mieszka z nią i tą niebieskowłosą dziewczyną z akatsuki pod jednym dachem! ON I DWIE KOBIETY W JEDNYM DOMU!

-Sakura-san, nie uważasz że trochę wyolbrzymiasz całą tą sytuację? – spytała niepewnie Hinata.

-Nie! Naruto jest zboczony, sama sobie policz, ile razy próbował nas podglądać w gorących źródłach? Ile razy używał Oiroke no Jutsu albo innej zboczonej techniki? Nie wiem co tam się wyczynia ale wiem że jest to coś zbereźnego.

-Sakura-san, proszę, uspokój się. – błaga ją Hinata już mocno czerwona na twarzy. - Masz rację, Naruto-kun bywa lekko zboczony ale obie wiemy że nie zrobiłby tego o czym myślisz. Pozatym, Kushina-sama i Konan-san nie są takie jak myślisz. W gruncie rzeczy, Konan-san jest bardzo miła i serdeczna. Nie widziałam się jeszcze z mamą Naruto-kun, ale jestem pewna że to jedno wielkie nieprozumienie.

_Hinata ma trochę racji._ Sakura wiedziała że wyolbrzymia ale nie mogła się powstrzymać. Żadna z kobiet które się pojawiły w otoczeniu Naruto jej nie pasowała. Konan-san wydawała się jej mocno podejrzana, uważała że działa pod przykrywką, byleby pojmać Kyuubiego i zabić Naruto. Co do Kushiny, nie polubiły się od czasów pierwszej, nikłej wymiany zdań. Kushina traktowała ją jak zarazę którą należy trzymać z daleka od jej kochanego syna. Czuła wrogość jaka biła od czerwonowłosej. Do tej pory gdy się widują nie odzywają się do siebie ani słowem.

-Może masz rację. – westchnęła Sakura uspokajając się.

-Na pewno. Jestem pewna że wszystko się jakoś ułoży i zaczniecie się dogadywać. – odpowiedziała Hinata z uśmiechem na ustach.

-Ja bym na twoim miejscu martwiła się o siebie. – zaczęła Sakura na co Hinata zareagowała pytającym wzrokiem. - Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, Kushina-san będzie twoją teściową, nie?

Hinata momentalnie zrobiła się czerwona niczym cegła i zaczęła popiskiwać.

-J-ja i Naruto-kun? Kushina-san jako t-t-teściowa? Ale…ale…

Sakurę zawsze bawiły te momenty w których Hinata był tak mocno zawstydzona że przez moment biadoliła o byle czym. Wiedziała że to niemiłe z jej strony, jednak potrzebowała czegoś co pozwoli jej zapomnieć o matce Naruto.

-Spokojnie, masz jeszcze dużo czasu. – uspokoiła ją Sakura.

W oddali dostrzegła czubek czerwonej, okrągłej głowy za którym podążały szpiczaste blond włosy.

_O wilkach mowa. Ten poranek nie mógł być gorszy. Hinata, szykuj się na koszmar_.

Gdy Kushina i Naruto wyłonili się z tłumu wystarczająco żeby ich ujrzeć, Sakura natychmiast narzuciła wymuszony uśmiech podczas gdy Hinata zrobiła się czerwona jak włosy Kushiny i stanęła za Sakurą.

-Ohayo, Sakura-chan, hinata. – powitał je Naruto. Kushina, widząc dziewczyny, przybrała chłodne spojrzenie i zmierzyła je wzrokiem.

-Ohayo Naruto, Kushina-sama. Ładny dzień, prawda?

-W istocie. – odpowiedziała Kushina patrząc na Hinatę która jeszcze bardziej schowała się za Sakurą. – Hej, jesteś Hyuuga, prawda? – spytała Kushina na co Hinata tylko kiwnęła głową.

-Wybacz jej Kaa-chan, Hinata jest bardzo nieśmiała. – poinformował ją blondyn.

-Cóż, nikt nie jest idealny. – odpowiedziała Kushina patrząc na Sakurę z dziwnym uśmiechem i satysfakcją w głosie.

_Osz ty wredna sucz!_

-Naruto, co powiesz na to byśmy gdzieś wyskoczyli wieczorem? – zapytała Sakura uśmiechając się i robiąc słodkie oczy w kierunku blondyna - Wiesz, tak we dwójkę.

Naruto natychmiast się rozpromienił, lecz...

-Wybacz Sakura ale Sochi ma dzisiaj wieczorem trening ze mną. – prychnęła Kushina zadzierając nos do góry. - Muszę sprawdzić w jakiej kondycji jest mój syn.

-Ale Kaa-chan! Całe życie czekałem na randkę z Sakurą-chan dattebayo! Proszę! –błagał Naruto robiąc smutne oczy.

-Bez odwołania dattabne. Naruto-kun, masz dzisiaj trening! – warknęła Kushina a jej włosy uniosły się w powietrze tworząc dziewięć ogonów.

-T-tak jest, Kaa-chan. – westchnął Naruto.

-No. – zaczęła Kushina a jej włosy natychmiast opadły. Jej wzrok zwrócił się na Sakurę która wrzała ze złości, co sprawiało Kushinie ukrytą radość. - Wybacz mi Sakura, ale forma Naruto-kun jest priorytetem. Dopóki nie uznam że jest wystarczająco silny, będzie trenował pod moim okiem.

-Rozumiem. – warknęła Sakura próbując zachować normalny ton głosu. – Cóż, nasza "randka" będzie musiała poczekać. Pa, Naruto, Kushina-san.

-Na razie, Sakura-chan, Hinata.

-Do widzenia.

Czwórka rozeszła się. Jednak dwie kobiety miały w myślach to samo.

_Nie oddam ci Naruto/Sochiego tak łatwo!_

-Hinata, co sądzisz? - spytała Sakura patrząc na Hinatę która była wciąż czerwona na twarzy i jakby zamknęła się w sobie. - Hinata?

-S..s...straszne. - wydukała cicho Hyuuga.

***Popołudnie, Pole treningowe nr 7 ***

-Ok. Sochi-kun. Czas na trening. – oznajmiła uradowana Kushina klaszcząc w dłonie. – Najpierw pokaż mi co umiesz. Utwórz kilka klonów i stocz z nimi mały sparring, dobrze?

-Yosh.** Kage Bunshin no jutsu!**

Obok Naruto pojawiło się kilka klonów. Wszyscy Naruto stanęli wokoło oryginału i zaczęli na niego szarżować.

_Jeśli chodzi o kondycję fizyczną…_Tutaj Kushina się zaczerwieniła, niechcący przypominając sobie dzisiejszy poranek_… Jest w porządku. Jego rezerwy chakry są ogromne, to pewnie dzięki Kyuubiemu. Biorąc pod uwagę jego rezerwy chakry, może dam radę go nauczyć kilku jutsu, jak_ _Bunshin Daibakuha albo Shuriken Kage Bunshin, są to proste lecz silne jutsu i mogą uratować mu tyłek w trudnych sytuacjach._ Wszystkie klony zniknęły a Naruto stał pośrodku pola treningowego poprawiając opaskę.

-No dobrze, teraz czas na sparring ze mną. – oznajmiła przyjmując bojową pozycję. - Nie będę się powstrzymywać, więc i ty się nie powstrzymuj 'ttabane.

-Yosh! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**

Naruto stworzył cztery klony które zaczęły szarżę na Kushinę. Ta wyjęła kunai z przybornika na prawej nodze i poruszając się z gracją pomiędzy nimi, zniszczyła klony jednym płynnym cięciem.

-Teraz mój ruch.

Kushina machnęła ręką za którą wystrzeliły cztery łańcuchy Chakry które obrały za cel blond Shinobiego.

-Osz ty!

Naruto zaczął robić uniki przed łańcuchami, które co chwila wbijały się w ziemię. Zaczął odskakiwać do tyłu jednak dalsza droga ucieczki została odcięta przez drzewo na które wpadł. Ta chwila nieuwagi wystarczył by Kushina oplotła Naruto łańcuchami i przytwierdziła go do konaru drzewo.

-To wszystko na co cię stać, Sochi? – spytała Kushina przykładając Kunai do gardła swojego syna.

-Jeszcze nie, Kaa-chan. – odpowiedział Naruto z dziwnym uśmiechem po czym zniknął w kłębach dymu.

_Klon? Ale jestem pewna że to był oryginał._

-To dopiero początek, dattabayo!

Z góry zeskoczył kolejny Naruto z Rasenganem w dłoni. Kushina zrobiła długi skok do tyłu. Gdy jej noga dotknęła ziemi, poczuła jak coś ją chwyta. Spojrzała w dół i ujrzała rękę swojego syna wyrastającą spod ziemi.

-Tym razem cię mam, Kaa-chan!

Z drzew dookoła wyskoczyły dziesiątki klonów Naruto. _Na początku Naruto stworzył pięć klonów, jeden z nich ukrył się na tym drzewie na które wcześniej wpadł i gdy nie patrzyłam, podmienił się. Wtedy oryginał wytworzył kolejne klony które ukryły się na drzewach. Klon Naruto spod ziemi musiał tam być jeszcze gdy Naruto walczył z klonami. Całkiem sprytne._

-**Hari Jigoku**!

Włosy Kushiny wyprostowały się w powietrzu tworząc wokół jej głowy parasol i zaczęły strzelać igłami w klony Naruto, które padały jeden po drugim. Jedna z igieł trafiła także dłoń klona znajdującego się pod ziemią, w efekcie czego ten także zniknął. _No dalej Sochi, wiem że stać cię na więcej._

Gdy jej włosy wróciły na swoje dawne miejsce, obok jej ucha przeleciał kunai. Kushina szybko spojrzała w kierunku z którego nadleciał i ujrzała kolejne klony Naruto, które zeskoczyły z drzewa i zaczęły na nią szarżować. Kushina przyjęła bojową pozycję i owinęła łańcuchy chakry wokół dłoni, tworząc z nich rękawice.

-No dawaj! Pokaż co potrafisz, Naruto-kun!

Klony zaczęły szarżę. Pierwszy z nich natychmiast zaatakował prawym prostym, podczas gdy drugi zabiegł ją od tyłu próbował podciąć jej nogi, trzeci natomiast próbował chwycić ją za ramię i przerzucić przez siebie. Kushina zrobiła krok w tył, kucnęła i chwyciła klona który był za nią za nogę i zrobiła nim zamach, niszcząc wszystkie klony wokoło.

-SOCHI! POSTARAJ SIĘ, DATTABANE! – ryknęła Kushina wyrzucając klona w powietrze. Znikąd pojawiły się dwa duże Shurikeny napierające na nią. Kushina skontrowała to swoimi pieścmi a gdy Shurikey opadły, natychmiast za nimi pojawił się Naruto który zadał jej prawy podbródkowy. Kushina wystrzeliła w powietrze a za nią podażyły kolejne klony, które zaczęły szarżę. Ciosy napływały z każdej strony, klonów były dziesiątki.

- **U-Z-U-M-A-K-I ...**

Na końcu jeden z nich kopnął ją jeszcze wyżej w powietrze, tylko po to by wystrzelić kolejnego klona tuż nad nią. W dłoni klona znajdował się Rasengan.

- ...**NARUTO RASENGAN RENDAN!**

Kushina skrzyżowała ręce i pokryła je łańcuchem by obronić się przed Rasenganem, który momentalnie został w nią ciśnięty._ Brawo Sochi. Nareszcie zaczyna robić się ciekawie!_ Kushina została ciśnięta w ziemię z ogromną siłą.

-Yosha! Kto jest mistrz?

-Wygląda na to że ja. – odpowiedziała czerwonowłosa patrząc synowi przez ramię.

Nim Naruto zdążył zareagować, był cały owinięty łańcuchami które uniemożliwiły mu jakikolwiek ruch.

-Co?! Ale jak!?

Naruto spojrzał raz jeszcze na Kushinę leżącą na ziemi, ta po chwili wybuchnęła kłębem dymu który odkrył jedynie kawałek drewna.

- Kawarimi, podstawa każdego Shinobi, tak samo jak kilka innych technik. – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem Kushina zaciskając łańcuchy. – Cóż, było całkiem nieźle ale jeśli chcesz trafić mnie Rasenganem to musisz naprawdę się postarać. Trenowałam z twoim ojcem, autorem tej techniki, ponieważ Minato używał jej podczas każdej bitwy, musiałam nauczyć się przed nią bronić. To taka miała ciekawostka historyczna.

-Cieszę się ale możesz już mnie puścić? – spytał Naruto lekko czerwony na twarzy – Często mi się oddycha, dattebayo.

Kushina strzeliła palcami i łańcuchy zniknęły natychmiast. Naruto wziął głęboki wdech i oparł się na kolanach.

-I jak było, Kaa-chan?

-Cóż, nie było najgorzej. – westchnęła Kushina krzyżując ręce na piersiach. - Co prawda musimy przerobić od nowa kilka rzeczy i nauczyć cię kilku nowych, twoje Taijutsu także trzeba przerobić. Większość twoich technik, tak jak i styl walki, opierają się na klonach, tak?

-No tak. To jutsu jest moim znakiem rozpoznawczym. – odpowiedział chłopak, niepewny tego czy powinien być z tego dumny czy może raczej nie.

-Jak pewnie zauważyłeś, moim jutsu rozpoznawczym są moje Łańcuchy Chakry.- zaczęła Kushina wystrzeliwując ze swojej dłoni pojedynczy łańcuch - Mogą one służyć zarówno do ataku jak i obrony, mogą działać na krótkim jak też i na długim dystansie. Mój styl walki i styl taijutsu opierają się na tych łańcuchach. Spójrz.

Dłoń Kushiny pokryła się łańcuchem który po chwili wystrzelił w kierunku gałęzi wokoło której się oplotła. Kushina pociągnęła dłoń do siebie a gałąź wystrzeliła w ich kierunku z niewiarygodną prędkością.

-Jeśli chcę, mogę też nimi niszczyć różne rzeczy albo przyciągać je. Ten styl bardzo dobrze współgra z Rasenganem, jako że pozwala na zadanie maksymalnych obrażeń.

-Wspominałaś że to Jutsu służy też do obrony. – wspomniał Naruto.

– Zgadza się, spróbuj pociąć moją dłoń Kunaiem. – rozkazała Kushina nastawiając dłoń owiniętą łańcuchem.

Naruto wyjął Kunai i zaczął zadawać ciosy, które były pochłaniane przez łańcuch.

-To jest obrona której używam do walki w zwarciu, jak też do technik drobnych. Popatrz teraz.

Kushina skrzyżowała palce u dłoni.

-**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**

Obok Kushiny pojawił się jej klon, który oddalił się lekko.

-No dawaj! – krzyknęła Oryginalna Kushina do swojego klona.

Klon wykonał szybką pieczęć.

-**Katon : Ryuka no Jutsu!**

Z ust klona wystrzeliła ściana ognia która w tempie błyskawicy pomknęła w kierunku Kushiny i jej syna. Oryginał jednak uderzył pięściami o ziemię i wytworzył ścianę z łańcuchów chakry, które zablokowały atak.

-Mogę też otworzyć ścianę lub dowolną osłonę aby osłonić się przed potężniejszymi jutsu, takimi jak to.

Po chwili ściana ognia zniknęła, za nią ściana z łańcuchów a na końcu klon Kushiny. Kushina odwołałą łańcuchy ze swojej dłoni i spojrzała na syna.

-Właściwie użyte, to proste Jutsu bywa zabójcze i potrafi uratować życie.

-Nauczysz mnie tego jutsu, Kaa-chan?! Proszę, dattebayo!

-W swoim czasie Socihi, w swoim czasie, dattabane. – odpowiedziała mierzwiąc jego włosy z uśmiechem. – Na obecną chwilę chcę stoczyć z tobą jeszcze jedną bitwę. Właściwy trening zaczniemy następnym razem.

-Aaach. – zajęczał Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, co powiesz na taki układ. – zaproponowała Kushina. – Jeśli uda ci się mnie porządnie zmęczyć, dostaniesz ramen. Jednak jeśli zawiedziesz, zrobisz swojej Kaa-chan masaż.

Wizja Ramenu po tygodniu posuchy była dla Naruto wystarczającą motywacją. Kushina zaś, który scenariusz by nie nastąpił, i tak będzie wygrana. Z jednej strony ramen, jej ulubione danie które ostatni raz jadła podczas piątego miesiąca ciąży, z drugiej masaż od jej własnego syna. Tak czy siak, wyjdzie na swoje.

-YOSHA! Taki układ mi pasuje, dattbayo!

-Więc zaczynajmy, dattabane!

***Granica pomiędzy Krajem Ognia a Amegakure***

Konan wylądowała w tym samym miejscu. Pamiętała to miejsce, spała tam tydzień temu. Naprzeciwko jaskini były tylko dwa ledwo widoczne wyżłobienia w ziemii.

-Yahiko, Nagato, ohayo. - szepnęła po cichu.

Tobi zaś obserwował wszystko z oddali.

_Pozwolę ci zrobić to co chcesz. Uznaj to za gest mojej dobrej woli. Każdy ma przed śmiercią prawo do ostatniego życzenia..._

* * *

Kolejny raz, wasz głos ma znaczenie! Co chcecie ujrzeć? Wspólną kolację przy ramenie matki z synem czy może masaż Kushiny w wykonaniu Naruto? Wasz wybór! Ja jestem otwarty na obie propozycje, które chcę widzieć na PW albo w recenzjach.

Niedługo pojawią się dwa ficki na moim profilu. Jeden większy, rozgrywany w świecie Pokemonów ( pewna osóbka wie o co chodzi ) i jeden mniejszy, tym razem czyste Yuri z paringiem MisakaxKuroko, będzie to seria kilku oneshótów luźnie ze sobą powiązanych. Wkrótce kolejny rozdział Erotycznych podbojów Karin Uzmaki, bądźcie cierpilwi!

Piszcie recenzje, oceniajcie, polecajcie znajomym! Do zobaczenia wkrótce!


	8. FAQ 1

Ok, z racji że uzbierało mi się kilka pytań dotyczących tego ficka, czas na nie odpowiedzieć, kilka osób prosiło o anonimowość ( nie wiem czemu się wstydzą) dlatego uszanuję to i napiszę o nich jako anonimy.

* * *

**CuriousGuest: ** Tak w ogóle jest ich dom obstawiony pieczęciami od włamań, podglądaczy itp.? ( pytanie w odniesieniu do piątego rodziału)

**Odpowiedź: ** Jeszcze nie. Naruto, Kushina i Konan mieszkają tam zaledwie kilka dni i całe dnie spędzają na budowach i pomaganiu w wiosce. Kushina nałożyła na dom tylko pieczęć alarmującą, która informuje ją kiedy do pustego domu wchodzi ktoś kto nie należy do domowników.

**Anonim#1:** Czy Kushina umie Rasengana? ( pytanie odnośnie piątego rozdziału).

**Odpowiedź: **Nie…jeszcze ;)

**Anonim#2:** Czemu Kushina nie płacze za Minato tylko od razu rzuca się na Naruto? To takie dziwne, jakby nigdy się nie zeszła z Minato albo go nigdy naprawdę nie kochała.

**Odpowiedź**: Jestem świadom że w obecnych rozdziałach tak to wygląda, jednak jednym z przyszłych rozdziałów zostanie wyjaśnione.

**Anonim#3:** Czy pomiędzy Kushiną i Sakurą dojdzie do bezpośredniej konfrontacji? Znaczy, czy rzucą się sobie do gardeł?

**Odpowiedź:** Nie planuję pomiędzy nimi jakiejś rzeźi, ale planuję coś takiego przy okazji wybudzenia się ze śpiączki Tsunade. Możesz być pewna że obie panie będą ostro walczyć o blond ninję.

**Anonim #4:** KIEDY ZACZNIE SIĘ DZIAĆ POMIĘDZY KONAN A SAKURĄ!?

**Odpowiedź:** Wiem, wiem, rozciągam to wszystko ale powiem tylko tyle: Naprawdę niedługo, zaraz po walce Konan z Tobim, parring KonanSakura dostanie cały rozdział. Spokojnie, wszystko w swoim czasie.

**CuriousGuest:** Czy pomiędzy Naruto a Sasuke będzie taka duża przepaść w mocy jak w anime/mandze? ( sorry man ale ten wywód był przydługi, musiałem to jakoś upchać)

**Odpowiedź:** Kushina zadba by ta przewaga była mniejsza niż w oryginale ;)

**Anonim#2:** Czy Naruto nauczy się Hiraishina?

**Odpowiedź:** Różnica pomiędzy Naruto a jego ojcem jest taka, że Minato był geniuszem tak teoretycznym, jak i praktycznym. Naruto nie zrozumiałby czegoś tak złożonego jak Hiraishin tylko czyatając zwój, nie wspominając o złożoności czaso-przestrzeni. Jest na to zwyczajnie zbyt głupi, trochę to chamskie ale nie.

**Anonim#3:** Czy pomiędzy tymi dwoma podanymi w opisie, pojawią się jeszcze jakieś parringi?

**Odpowiedź:** Planuję delikatnie podkreślić parring Tsunade z Shizune, nie wiem czy pokażę jeszcze jakieś paringi, wiem jedno, na pewno nie będę pokazywał parringów kanonicznych ( np. ShikaTema czy NejiTen). Większość z nich mi nie pasuje i dopóki nie jest to istotne dla historii i nie narusza jej całości, będę zmieniał parringi jak leci.

**Anonim#2:** Czy Kushina zna już wszystkich przyjaciół Naruto?

**Odpowiedź:** Jeszcze nie, na razie Naruto tylko opowiadał o swoich przyjaciołach, Kushina pozna wszystkich osobiście już niedługo.

**Anonim#4:** Czy Kushina spotkała się Iruką? Czy wie co się działo z jej synem?

**Odpowiedź:** Nie, Kushina nie spotkała się z Iruką ale to się stanie w przyszłych chapterach. Kushina dowie się o przeszłości Naruto od niego samego w jednym z kolejnych pięciu rozdziałó, tylko tyle mogę obiecać.

**Anonim#2:** Długie to będzie? Jak zamierzasz poradzić sobie z wojną która się jeszcze nie skończyła?

**Odpowiedź:** Powiem tak, nie planuję tego. Staram się upchać jak najwięcej wydarzeń i dialogów, starając się zachować przy tym jakąś jakość. Co do wojny, mam zamiar zrobić to tak jak w grze, modyfikując lekko zakończenie by był happy end.

**Anonim#5:** Kiedy będzie coś pikantniejszego niż erotyczne fantazje Kushiny?

**Odpowiedź:** Mogę zdradzić że praktycznie zaraz. Po następnym chapterze, zamierzam rozegrać walkę Konan vs Tobi ( postaram się ją upchać w jednym, długim rozdziale), po której nastąpią dwa rozdział, jeden z nich skupi się w całości na Paringu NaruKushi a drugi na Paringu KonanSaku ( niekoniecznie w tej kolejności ). Ile tego będzie? Na pewno nie tyle co w Erotycznych Podbojach Karin Uzumaki, jednak może tego trochę być.

**Anonim#2:** Czy Kushina będzie uczyć Naruto Fuinjutsu? ( odpowiedź w odniesieniu do pytania CuriousGuesta). Czy Kushina będzie używała Fuinjutsu?

**Odpowiedź:** Jeszcze nie wiem, ale jeśli się na to zdecyduję, raczej nie będą to jakieś potężne pieczęcie. I tak, Kushina będzie używała Fuinjutsu, na razie jednak nie zdarzyła się jej żadna okazja by to zaprezentować.

**Anonim#6:** Dlaczego albo skąd Kushina potrafi Jutsu typowe dla klanu Uchiha? ( pytanie odnośnie rozdziału piątego). Czy nauczyła się go od kogoś z Uchichów? I czy wie co się stało z klanem Sasuke?

**Odpowiedź:** Kushina przyjaźniła się z Mikoto, wykorzystałem tą furtkę by pozwolić sobie przy tworzeniu wachlarza Jutsu Kushiny na kilka Jutsu z użyciem ognia. I nie, Kushina nie wie co się stało z klanem Uchicha, nie wie też co się stało z Sasuke. Wszystkiego dowie się już niedługo.

**Anonim#3:** Czy Naruto czuje coś do Kushiny, czy to tylko jednostronna miłość?

**Odpowiedź:** Czuje, czuje, zobaczysz to w jednym z przyszłych rozdziałów.

* * *

To pierwsza tura pytań, a że mi się ich trochę nazbierało, będę co jakiś czas wydawał takie cuś. Ok, czas spadać, na razie.


	9. Rozdział VI

Rozdział trochę bez "bigla". Nie mogłem się wczuć więc trochę drętwy, gomene. **Miłej Lektury. **

* * *

***Wieczór, pole treningowe numer 7***

Matka i syn leżeli wycieńczeni obok siebie. Słońce powoli zachodziło, zmieniając kolor nieba na pomarańczowo-czerwone. Oboje dyszeli ciężko, mając zadrapania na sobie i swoich ciuchach jednak uśmiechali się promiennie.

-Sochi…to było naprawdę coś. Nie mówiłeś że opanowałeś Sennin Mode. – wysapała Kushina zadzierając głowę by spojrzeć na swojego syna.

-Bo nie pytałaś. – odpowiedział Naruto ścierając pot z twarzy rękawem od kurtki.

-Ale mimo że dałeś NAPRAWDĘ niezły pokaz, to nie mogłeś się skupić na walce. Dobrze mówię?

-No, niestety. Nie mogłem się skupić przez twoje włosy. Są super.

_Heh, zupełnie jak jego ojciec._

-To rozumiem że jak przeciwnik będzie ładny to pozwolisz mu się zabić bo się zapatrzysz?

-CO!? NIEE! Kaa-chan, wszystko przekręcasz. Tylko ty masz takie piękne włosy, dettebayo!

-Oj, Sochi. – westchnęła Kushina gładząc go po policzku.

Oboje uśmiechnęli się i wstali.

-To jak Kaa-chan, wygrałem? – spytał ją blondyn z zadziornym uśmiechem. Kushina zaczęła dumać z palcem na policzku.

-Hmm… czy ja wiem…

Naruto momentalnie upadł jej do kolan i zaczął ją błagać z rękoma uniesionymi do góry.

-Kurczę! Kaa-chan! Naprawdę pokazałem ci wszystko co potrafię! Nawet cię kilka razy zadrapałem, więc proszę dattebayo!

Kushina spojrzała na swojego syna by po chwili zaczerwienić się i zaśmiać.

-Wstań wariacie. Zasłużyłeś na swoją nagrodę. – oznajmiła Kushina śmiejąc się.

Blondyn uradowany z największym uśmiechem na jaki było go stać objął ją w pasie, podniósł do góry i zaczął się z nią kręcić, unosząc ją wysoko w powietrzu. Kushina zaczerwieniła się i zaczęła piszczeć.

-KOCHAM CIĘ KAA-CHAN! JESTEŚ NAJLEPSZA DATTEBAYO!

-ŁAAA! SOCHI, POSTAW MNIE!

Naruto postawił ją wciąż się uśmiechając, Kushina jednak wkurzona chlasnęła go z liścia po policzku co zaowocowało okręceniem się jej syna w miejscu.

-NIGDY WIĘCEJ TAK NIE RÓB DATTABANE!

Naruto zatrzymał się i objął swoją mamę która delikatnie podskoczyła zaskoczona gestem syna.

-Kaa-chan, jak tylko wrócimy z Ichiraku to zrobię ci obiecany masaż, obiecuję dattebayo!

-Ale Sochi…nie musisz…

Naruto przestał ją obejmować, zostawiając dłonie na jej ramionach i patrząc w jej oczy.

-Kaa-chan, pozwól mi sprawić ci przyjemność! Niech to będzie nasz pierwszy wspólny wypad!

_Sochi, przyjemność jakiej bym od ciebie chciała jest dość niemoralna i niezwykła…ALE SKORO SAM SIĘ OFERUJESZ TO NIE BĘDĘ CIĘ ODTRĄCAĆ!_ Zapiszczała w myślach Kushina cała uradowana w środku.

-No dobrze, skoro chcesz to zrobimy tak jak chcesz. – westchnęła smutno Kushina ukrywając swoją radość.

-YOSHA! – krzyknął Naruto biorąc ją na ręce. Zaskoczona Kushina instynktownie owinęła dłonie wokół szyi swojego syna. - Biegiem do domu, szybki prysznic i lecimy na ramen!

-NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Nim Kushina zdążyła zaprotestować Naruto zaczął biec niczym oszalały do ich chaty. Kushina patrząc na niego widziała jak pomimo wielogodzinnego treningu i sparringu z nią, tryskał energią jakby dopiero co zjadł śniadanie po naprawdę dobrym wyspaniu się. Nie wspominając o tym że gdy biegł z nią w dłoniach, czuła się jak w dniu ślubu. Naruto gdy tylko wbiegł do wioski zaczął skakać po budynkach z piszczącą Kushiną. Blondyn był szybki, zauważyła to już podczas treningu jednak nie myślała że będzie się poruszał tak szybko z pasażerem. Gdy zawitali do domu Kushina była wdzięczna że zostawiła otwarte okno bo inaczej je syn by je wybił. Pęd z jakim wlecieli do domu sprawił że stół i kilka krzeseł w kuchni przewróciło się na podłogę.

-Kaa-chan, weź prysznic pierwsza, ja muszę coś jeszcze załatwić. – powiedział jej Naruto stawiając lekko zdezorientowaną kobietę na jej własnych nogach. Naruto ponownie wyskoczył przez okno. – ZARAZ WRACAM!

-ŻEBY MI TO BYŁO OSTATNI RAZ DATTABANE! – krzyknęła wściekle za nim na całe gardło.

Gdy tylko zamknęła okno i ustawiła krzesła i stół na miejsce, nie mogła się powstrzymać by uwolnić całą swoją radość którą ukrywała przed jej synem.

-KUSHINA, TY CHOLERNA SZCZĘŚCIARO! RAMEN I MASAŻ JEDNEGO WIECZORU, SAMA Z NARUTO-KUN! CZAS ZROBIĆ SIĘ NA BÓSTWO!

Naruto skakał jak oszalały szukając Ichiraku po mieście, kiedy je znalazł, od razu wszedł do środka.

-TEUCHI-OJIJI! AYAME-ONECHAN!

Staruszek i jego córka podskoczyli przerażeni gościem w ich knajpce.

-NARUTO?! COŚ SIĘ STAŁO!? – spytał Teuchi.

-Potrzebuję dziś wieczór Ichiraku na wyłączność dla mnie i Kaa-chan! – poprosił Naruto błagalnym tonem. – Błagam was!

Ayame spojrzała na staruszka który momentalnie przeszedł na tzw. „tryb bojowy".

-Kiedy?! – spytał szarpiąc blondyna za kołnierz.

-Dzisiaj wieczór! Musimy tylko się przygotować, bo jesteśmy prosto z treningu. – odparł Naruto.

-Ayame, bierz ścierkę, blat ma lśnić a kiedy tak będzie idź i przebierz się w coś zjawiskowego.

-TAK JEST, OTOU-SAN! – odkrzyknęła Ayame biorąc morką ścierkę spod lady i zaczynając zaciekle wycierać blat na którym stawiano ramen. Mężczyźni patrzyli na siebie ze łzami w oczach.

-Naruto-kun, nigdy ci tego nie mówiłem ale gdyby nie ty, ja i Ayame nieraz byśmy przymierali głodem. Traktuję cię niemalże jak syna. Dziękuję.

-Dzisiaj jest wieczór kiedy możecie mi się odwdzięczyć. Teuchi-ojiji, Ayame-neechan, jesteście mi jak rodzina!

Pomimo że Ayame słuchała tego wyznania „mimochodem", nie mogła powstrzymać łez od uczuć którego wypływały ze słów blondyna.

-NARUTO-KUN!

-TEUCHI-OJIJI! AYAME-NEECHAN!

Cała trójka rzuciła się sobie w objęcia i zaczęła płakać.

***Dom Uzumakich, 5 Min później***

Kushina przeglądała się w lustrze w łazience, stojąc przed nim naga z dłońmi na biodrach.

_No nie wiem…_

Była pewna jednego, wciąż wyglądała ponętnie. Widać jutsu jakiego użyto do jej wskrzeszenia przywróciło ją w stanie sprzed ciąży, bo nie zauważyła na swoim ciele żadnych rozstępów ani śladów po noszeniu Naruto w sobie. Jedyną wadą było to że jej piersi znów były swojego normalnego rozmiaru. Miała miseczkę C o rozmiarze 29, nie narzekała na jej rozmiar jednak podczas ciąży jej piersi urosły do miseczki D, co bardzo się jej spodobało. Od kiedy zaczęła dojrzewać jako kobieta, uwielbiała bawić się swoimi piersiami, które wtedy były jeszcze rozmiaru zero, jednak jej sutki były już wtedy dość wrażliwe. Skoro o nich mowa, zachowały one swój czerwonkawo-różowy kolor.

_Niby nie przeszkadzają i przykuwają uwagę, jednak chciałabym większe…_

Zostawiając swoje piersi, zaczęła spoglądać na swój płaski brzuszek. Gdy się przyjrzała mogła na nim dostrzec kilka mięśni jednak nie było to coś co mogło kogokolwiek odstraszyć.

_Jest dobrze, popatrzmy dalej._

Idąc za tą myślą popatrzyła na swoje biodra, najpierw od przodu, potem z boku i od tyłu. Były w sam raz, nie były zbyt szerokie, jednak nie były też zbyt małe, idealnie współgrały z jej jędrnym tyłeczkiem. Zatrząsnęła nim dla próby kilka razy i aż zaczerwieniła się, rzucając swojemu odbiciu w lustrze ponętne spojrzenie.

-Kushina-chan, aleś ty niegrzeczna. Chętnie cię schrupię. – westchnęła seksownie chwytając swoje włosy z tyłu i spinając je dłonią w długiego kuca. Jej plecy były smukłe a jej skóra gładka i biała, a ta fryzura pokazywała także jej szyję.

Tak, to jest fryzura jaką pokaże dzisiejszego wieczoru Naruto.

Wychodząc z łazienki owinięta w szlafrok, postanowiła pójść do pokoju który dzieliła z Naruto, wybrać coś ładnego i przebrać się w pokoju Konan. Nie chciała by Naruto zobaczył ją wcześniej niż musiał w jej wyjściowym stroju, chciała zrobić na nim wrażenie i nie pozwoli na to by cokolwiek i ktokolwiek zepsuł jej pierwszą randkę z Naruto. Pokój Konan był podobny do ich pokoju, jednak różnił się trochę. Łóżko Konan stało w lewym kącie pokoju, najbliżej drzwi przy ścianie była wielka szafa z suwanymi drzwiami - jedno z nich było lustrem. Naprzeciwko komódka z bielizną i półka na książki, zwoje i różne różności. Zabrała ze sobą zwój który połączony był z jej szafą i komodą. Musiała wyglądać zjawisko, tak żeby go oczarować, nie mogła jednak też przesadzić, koniec końców to kolacja matki z synem, jeśli przesadzi ludzie zaczną gadać i oboje mogą mieć kłopoty. Trochę to trwało ale ostatecznie wybrała najlepsze ciuchy na tą okazję i spojrzała na siebie w lustrze Konan. Nie mogła się powstrzymać przed tym by na jej twarz wkradł się złowieszczy uśmiech.

-Sakura, dzisiejszego wieczoru wybiję cię z głowy Sochiemu. Możesz być tego pewna.

Gdy przeglądała się w lustrze pod każdym kątem, usłyszała jak jej syn wbiega do pokoju obok i otwiera gwałtownie swoją szafę.

_A więc już wrócił? Cóż, niech przedstawienie się zacznie._

*** 10 minut później, Mieszkanie Haruno, Pokój Sakury***

Sakura westchnęła kładąc się na swoim łóżku. Miała dzisiaj nocną zmianę w szpitalu jednak nie to było powodem jej zmartwień. Powodem była czerwonowłosa kobieta która pojawiła się w życiu jej przyjaciela z drużyny, Naruto.

_Ta wredna baba. Co ona sobie myśli!?_ Nie rozumiała tego co się z nią działo. Dlaczego tak bardzo jej nienawidziła? Dlatego że nagle została strącona z piedestału „najważniejsza kobieta" w życiu Naruto? A może dlatego że Naruto wydawał się szczęśliwszy będąc ze swoją matką aniżeli z nią?

_Może po prostu jestem zazdrosna. Przecież to nie tak że kocham Naruto, nie? To tylko przyjaciel….więc czemu?_

Różowowłosa spojrzała tęsknie na zegarek. Musiała się zbierać.

-Kaa-chan, Otou-san, wychodzę.

-Gambate, Sakura. – odpowiedzieli jej oboje rodziców.

Idąc ulicami w kierunku szpitala zastanawiała się wciąż czemu ona i Kushina tak bardzo się nie lubiły i dlaczego wszystko kręciło się wokół blond ninjy. _Przecież to Hinata kocha Naruto, jednak nie ma żadnego problemu z tym że Kushina wiesza się na nim jak na jakimś słupie. Są rzeczy których matka nie powinna robić z synem, boję się kierunku w jakim….to…zmierza…_

Idąc ulicą ponownie zobaczyła w tłumie koniuszek głowy pokrytej czerwonymi włosami w towarzystwie blond szpiczastych włosów. Nie minęło kilka minut i dostrzegła właścicieli włosów w pełnej krasie. Wtedy Sakurze opadła szczęka. Blondyn miał na sobie czarną rozpinaną koszulę na krótki rękawek i czarne jeansowe spodnie. Na szyi wisiał jego naszyjnik który dostał od Tsunade. Kushina zaś była ubrana w białą bluzkę –z małym dekoltem- na krótki rękawek z bufiastymi ramionami orazniebieskie jeansu do kostek z czarnymi sandałami na obcasie, jej włosy były związane w ciasnego kuca który odsłaniał jej szyję i łopatki, jako że bluza zaczynała się dopiero pod nimi. Wszystkie jej ciuchy uwydatniały jej sylwetkę i biust, który momentami podskakiwał podczas chodzenia. Tym co wkurzyło ją najbardziej że przytulała się do jego ręki z promiennym uśmiechem.

Kushina wypatrzyła w tłumie ludzi różowogłową która stała zamurowana z otwartymi ustami ułożonymi w komiczne „O". Wtedy w jej głowie pojawił się szaleńczy plan.

_Mam cię! Czas cię dobić!_

-Sakura-chan! – zawołała ją Kushina z nieukrywaną radością. Sakura otrząsnęła się i westchnęła ciężko.

_Kurwa, że też mnie zauważyła… _zaklęła w myślach Sakura wymuszając na twarzy lekki uśmiech.

-O, Sakura-chan, gdzie się wybierasz? – spytała Kushina ze słodyczą w głosie.

Naruto spojrzał na swoją koleżankę z drużyny z uśmiechem. Sakura pomyślała że albo nie wiedział co się dzieje albo mu to pasowało jednak tym zajmie się później. Sakura dobrze wiedziała w co teraz pogrywa razem z Kushiną i nie zamierzała się poddać. Wiedziała że za tym głosem kryje się chora satysfakcja wyrodnej matki.

-Do szpitala, mam dzisiaj nocną zmianę. – odpowiedziała przeciągając się i stając bokiem by pokazać swoją sylwetkę, wypinając delikatnie piersi i biodra. Kushina zauważyła lekki rumieniec na twarzy blondyna i postanowiła zaatakować.

-Cóż, jedni pracują inni się bawią. Sochi wycisnął ze mnie na treningu siódme poty. – westchnęła Kushina stając na paluszkach by pocałować swojego syna w policzek. Naruto momentalnie się zaczerwienił a Sakura lekko oniemiała. – Mój mały mężczyzna. – dodała po chwili Kushina patrząc na Naruto ponętnym wzrokiem, jeszcze bardziej przytulając się do jego dłoni która teraz znajdowała się pomiędzy jej piersiami.

-Oj tam, Kaa-chan, bez przesady. – odpowiedział Naruto drapiąc się policzku.

-To dobrze że masz dzisiaj dyżur, Sakura-chan. – zaczęła Kushina głosem który przepełniony był podnieceniem. Jej policzki momentalnie zrobiły się czerwone.

_Wiem że tego pożałuję ale wprowadziła mnie w kozi róg…_

-A to niby czemu? – spytała spokojnie nastolatka krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

_MAM CIĘ! PATRZ I PŁACZ!_ Wykrzyczała zadowolona Kushina w myślach po czym tym samym tonem odpowiedziała patrząc na Naruto rozmarzonym wzrokiem.

-Cóż, jeśli ten wieczór będzie taki jak nasz trening to jedno z nas, a może nawet oboje, może potrzebować pomocy medycznej.

-Fakt, mam zamiar jeść aż nie pęknę! – wykrzyczał blondyn całkowicie nieświadomy podtekstu zawartego w odpowiedzi jego matki.

Sakura jednak ten podtekst wyłapała i nie mogła oderwać wzroku od zadowolonej twarzy Kushiny. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się i gdzieś w oddali uderzył piorun.

_Wygrałaś tę bitwę ale wojna wciąż trwa, Kushino Uzumaki._

-Cóż, muszę się zbierać. – zaczęła Sakura wracając do normalnego tonu, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Kushiną. – W szpitalach też zdarzają się różne wypadki. Miłego wieczoru.

Sakura pożegnała się z surowym tonem po czym zaczęła iść szybkim krokiem w stronę szpitala. Kushina syknęła i zaczęła groźnie łypać na oddalającą się dziewczynę. _Mała ma tupet ale czym ja się martwię? To ja jestem tutaj główną bohaterką, nie ona_.

-Kaa-chan? Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Naruto wyrywając ją z toku myśli.

-Tak, wszystko gra, czemu pytasz? – spytała. Naruto lekko zakłopotany odwrócił wzrok od swojej matki.

-Bo wyglądało to tak jakbyś ty i Sakura-chan się dość mocno… nielubiły.

-Oj tam, wydaje ci się Sochi. – odpowiedziała Kushina zaczynając ponownie iść.

Matka i syn dotarli do Ichiraku, na wejściu Kushina zauważyła tabliczkę „Specjalna Rezerwacja".

-Chyba dziś nie zjemy Sochi. – westchnęła Kushina której marzenie pękło jak bańka mydlana. _Kurczę! Tak blisko, dattabane! _Naruto jednak uchylił jej kotarę i zaprosił do środka.

-Ale ta rezerwacja jest dla nas, Kaa-chan, zapraszam.

Kobita uśmiechnęła się i weszła do środka, rzucając swojemu synowi dyskretny uśmiech. Gdy stanęła za kotarą, uderzyła ją masa wspomnień. Restauracja wyglądała tak jak wtedy kiedy była dzieckiem. Pamięta jak jadała tutaj po lekcjach w Akademiach i po misjach, pamięta też pierwsze randki z Minato które miały miejsce właśnie w Ichiraku. Ten sam zapach wieprzowiny i oleju, te same skórzane, czerwone siedzenia. Całe jej dzieciństwo i młodość do niej wróciły.

-Kopę lat, Kushina-chan. – odezwał się Teuchi odwracając się do nich.

Naruto zauważył że Teuchi miał na sobie czystą koszulę i nowy fartuch. Ayame zaś spięła włosy w kok i zamiast standardowej białej koszuli miała czarną.

-Teuchi-san. Dobrze cię widzieć. – odpowiedziała Kushina ściskając starego kucharza przez ladę. – Czas nie był dla ciebie łaskawy. Robisz się siwy.

Teuchi zaśmiał się krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

-HA! Pogadamy za dwadzieścia lat, Kushina-chan. Nie wiem czy poznajesz ale to jest moja córka, Ayame. – dodał Teuchi wskazując na brunetkę.

Ayame ukłoniła się z promiennym uśmiechem a Kushina nie mogła się powstrzymać przed lekkim zachwytem.

-Ayame? Ale wyrosłaś! – zakrzyknęła Kushina obejmując lekko dziewczynę. - Pamiętam cię jak miałaś dziesięć lat! Byłaś wtedy taka mała i słodka a teraz?! Jesteś piękną i wyrośniętą dziewczyną! Kobietą!

-Kushina-sama, niech mnie pani nie zawstydza. – odparła Ayame cała czerwona na twarzy.

-To samo można powiedzieć o twoim synu, Kushina-chan. – zaczął Teuchi – Pamiętasz jak go pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy, Ayame?

-Tak, był bardzo mały i drobny ale na swój sposób słodziutki. – odpowiedziała Ayame patrząc wzrokiem gdzieś w przestrzeń po czym spojrzała na blondyna który stał za swoją mamą czerwony na twarzy. – A teraz? Przyszły Hokage jak się patrzy!

-Ayame-neechan…nie trzeba było dattebayo…

Cała trójka wybuchnęła śmiechem na reakcję blondyna, po czym goście usiedli przy ladzie a Ayame podała im menu. Kushina natychmiast wykonała szybki rajd wzrokiem po karcie z Ramenem.

-Może i minęło siedemnaście lat ale widzę że Menu się nie zmieniło aż tak bardzo.

-Ichiraku miało kilka wzlotów i upadków ale jakoś dajemy radę. – wtrącił dumnie Teuchi. - W dużej mierze to zasługa Naruto.

-Naprawdę? – spytała Kushina podnosząc wzrok znad menu po czym spojrzała na swojego syna który schował się za swoją kartą.

-Tak, Naruto-kun stołuje się tylko u nas. Widzimy go nawet kilka razy w ciągu dnia. – odpowiedziała brunetka na co Kushina rzuciła synowi diabelskie spojrzenie. Naruto wiedział co się dzieje i zatopił głowę w karcie jeszcze bardziej.

-Ayame, a pamiętasz jak kiedyś…

-POPROSZĘ RAMEN Z WPIERZOWINĄ DATTEBAYO! – wykrzyczał Naruto oddając Ayame swoją kartę.

-No cóż, to samo. – dodała Kushina podając swoją kartę Ayame.

Ayame i Teuchi zachichotali a Teuchi podszedł do kuchni, podczas gdy Ayame zaczęła szykować miski. Kushina spojrzała zaciekawiona na swojego syna który lekko speszony patrzył wszędzie byle nie w jej kierunku. Kushinie podobało się jak wyglądał jej syn. Naprawdę w czerni mu do twarzy, jego ręce są naprawdę silne a te szerokie bary naprawdę wywoływały u niej dreszcze. Tym co ją zaskoczyło było to że nie golił się tak często jak Minato w jego wieku. Naruto był gładki niczym pupcia, miał trochę włosów na rękach ale na twarzy był gładziutki niczym dziecko. Nie żeby narzekała.

-Sochi, coś się stało? Tak nagle zamówiłeś. Tak bardzo zgłodniałeś? – spytała żartobliwie Kushina.

-Tak, dokładnie, zgłodniałem. – odpowiedział Naruto z wymijającym uśmiechem. – Wiesz, oboje mamy za sobą ciężki dzień i jeszcze intensywny trening.

-No tak, to oczywiste że taki dobrze rozwijający się i przystojny mężczyzna potrzebuje siły by przeć dalej. – ciągnęła Kushina na co Naruto się zaczerwienił. _Uwielbiam go tak zaczepiać! Jest wtedy taki słodki!_

-Starczy już Kaa-chan, zawstydzasz mnie dattebayo. – burknął chłopak patrząc w kąt kanjpy.

Kobieta chwyciła głowę syna pod ramię i zaczęła mierzwić pięścią jego włosy.

-Ja cię zawstydzam? No co ty? Ja? Niemożliwe.

Naruto nie miał nic przeciwko ostrej pieszczocie ze strony matki jednak kiedy zobaczył jej piersi obok swojego policzka lekko się zdenerwował.

-AŁA! Kaa-chan, puszczaj!

-To zemsta za to co zrobiłeś po treningu. – dodała Kushina puszczając syna który niczym sprężyna powrócił do pozycji siedzącej. Czerwonowłosa wyszczerzyła się obserwując zakłopotaną minę syna.

-Naprawdę słodko razem wyglądacie. – wtrąciła Ayame patrząc na matkę i syna. Miała dotrzymywać towarzystwa honorowym gościom, takie dostała polecenie od ojca więc je wykonywała. – Gdybym nie wiedziała że Naruto-kun przyjdzie tutaj ze swoją Kaa-chan, to bym pomyślała że w końcu znalazł sobie dziewczynę.

-Rozumiem że Sochi często pojawia się to z dziewczętami. – westchnęła Kushina nie spuszczając oka z blondyna, który jeszcze mocniej się zaczerwienił. Nonszalanckim ruchem dłoni wyjęła pojedynczą pałeczkę z przybornika pośrodku lady.

-Skąd. – odparła Ayame kręcąc przecząco głową. - Jedyną stałą panną z jaką się pojawia jest Sakura Haruno.

Sam dźwięk imienia sprawił że pałeczka w dłoni Kushiny przemieniła się w drzazgi pod siłą jej uścisku. _Ty mała…_

-I w sumie nie dziwię się jej. – kontynuowała brunetka patrząc rozmarzonym wzrokiem na Naruto. – Gdybym była w twoim wieku Naruto-kun, owinęłabym się wokół ciebie i nie oddała żadnej innej.

Kushina słysząc te słowa przytuliła się do ręki swojego syna i nadęła policzki, posyłając kelnerce groźne spojrzenie. Wyglądała jak pomidor z oczami.

-On jest mój. Można tylko patrzeć, zero dotykania. – burknęła stanowczo.

-PODANO DO STOŁU!

***W tym samym czasie. Granica Amegakure i Kraju Ognia***

Konan uklękła przed dwoma grobami. Cały dzień spędziła na „rozmowie" z jej zmarłymi kamratami. Wciąż miała wątpliwości co do tego czy życie w wiosce jest tym czego potrzebuje.

-Yahiko, Nagato, mam nadzieję że czuwacie nademną. Ostatnio miewam dziwne sny. Coś wielkiego się zbliża, coś co wystawi na próbę wszystko w co wierzę i wszystkich których poznałam. Boję się…

Kunoichi nie mogła powstrzymać łez. Jeśli trzeci raz straci ludzi którzy są bliscy jej sercu…

-Boję się straty moich bliskich. Naruto i Kushina-chan są dla mnie mili i taktują mnie jakbym była od zawsze z nimi, jakbym była częścią ich rodziny. Zaufali mi natychmiast, pomimo tego co zrobiłam. To wspaniali, kochający ludzie.

Konan wytarła łzy i uśmiechnęła się, patrząc teraz na księżyc z uśmiechem.

-Z naszego domku w Konohagakure widać panoramę wioski. Tym co mnie oczarowało jest ten księżyc i to gwieździste niebo. W Ame nie widać nawet słońca gwiazd przez te chmury, tutaj wszystko widać jak na dłoni. Kiedy mam chwilę wytchnienia kładę się gdzieś w cichym kącie i oglądam niebo i chmury. Żałuję że nie możecie tu być razem ze mną i oglądać tego nieba. Dopilnuję by marzenie wasze i Jiraya-sensei'a nie przepadło. Sprawię że w Ame znów zaświeci słońce a niebo będzie czyste. Obiecuję.

-Jakież to słodkie.

Znikąd za Konan pojawił się mężczyzna w masce.

_Skąd on…_

Kunoichi z Ame powoli wstała i odwróciła się. Tobi patrzył na nią spokojnie swoim Sharinganem.

-Jak? – spytała chłodno.

-Bardzo prosto, wystarczyło posłuchać jak rozmawiasz z Kushiną i jej synem. Potem tylko za tobą podążałem.

_Drań! _

-Spędziłam tutaj cały dzień, czemu dopiero teraz mnie atakujesz? – spytała Konan przyjmując bojową postawę.

-Uznaj to za akt mojej łaski przed twoją śmiercią. Zabiorę Rinnegana i cię zabiję, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.

Tobi ruszył na Konan która zmieniła się w talizmany i przemieściła się za niego, by następnie szybko się zmaterializować i zasypać go gradem papierowych shurikenów, które po prostu przeleciały przez Tobiego.

-Twoje ataki nie działają na mnie. Jesteś za słaba. – zaśmiał się mężczyzna w masce.

Konan rzuciła kilka dymnych bomb o ziemię, odbierając na moment Tobiemu możliwość dostrzeżenia jej.

_Czy ona serio myśli że to mnie powstrzyma?_

Tobi poczuł jak coś szarżuje na niego od tyłu. Gdy zablokował cios kunaiem, dostrzegł ostrze z talizmanów.

-Zmieniłaś styl. Ciekawe…

Gdy dym opadł zobaczył że cała prawa dłoń Konan była pokryta talizmanami które otworzyły duże, ostre ostrze. Na nogach i ramionach pojawiły się ochraniacze z talizmanów oraz znane mu już wcześniej skrzydła anioła. Była wściekła i zdeterminowana, kwiat w jej włosach był teraz jaskrawo czerwony.

-To wszystko twoja wina. To przez ciebie oni nie żyją i to przez ciebie wszystko wygląda jak wygląda. Pomszczę Yahiko i Nagato i nie dam się zabić.

-Widzę że jesteś bardzo zdeterminowana. – zauważył Tobi wciąż krzyżując z nią ostrza. – Czyżby tydzień z rodziną Uzumakich tak cię zmienił? Tak bardzo się do nich przywiązałaś? Może powinienem ich pojmać i zmusić cię do samobójstwa zamiast atakować cię otwarcie…

-DOTKNIJ ICH A WYDRAPIĘ CI TO TWOJE OKO GOŁYMI PAZURAMI! – odkrzyknęła wściekła

-Więc pokaż mi co potrafisz!

***Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen***

-POPROSZĘ O DOKŁADKĘ! – krzyknęli wspólnie matka z synem z pustymi miskami w dłoniach.

-Ramen z wieprzowiną raz jeszcze? Robi się! – odkrzyknął energicznie Teuchi.

Wieczór upływał spokojnie. Matka i syn rozmawiali i gawędzili o wszystkim.

-I wtedy, kiedy Neji myślał że wygrał, wyskoczyłem pod ziemi i załatwiłem go prostym acz potężnym podbródkowym!

Swoje trzy grosze dorzucali też Teuchi i Ayame.

-Pamiętam, wszyscy byli w szoku! „Jak to? Geniusz Hyuuga pokonany przez Naruto?", miny tych wszystkich niedowiarków były bezcenne. Ale ja wiedziałam że Naruto-kun jakoś da sobie radę.

Słuchając opowieści o swoim synu, Kushina czuła ogromną dumę. Mimo że nie miał nikogo, Naruto wyrósł na wspaniałego mężczyznę i silnego shinobi. _Sochi, tak bardzo rozpiera mnie duma… jesteś naprawdę wspaniały. _

-Ale dosyć o mnie, powiedz mi Kaa-chan, jak…

Pytanie Naruto zostało przerwane gdy momentalnie pomiędzy nimi w powietrzu zawisnął…talizman w kształcie koperty.

-Czy to nie jeden z tych talizmanów jakich używa Konan-chan? – spytał Naruto. Kushina chwyciła Talizman i otwarła go.

W środku było tylko jedno proste słowo: Pomocy.

-Zbieramy się! Konan-chan potrzebuje pomocy! – krzyknęła Kushina wybiegając z baru.

-Teuchi-Ojiji, zapłacę jutro rano, obiecuję! – krzyknął Naruto dołączając do matki.

Mężczyzna i jego córka spojrzeli po sobie i westchnęli ciężko.

* * *

A teraz ogłoszenie, może miłe a może nie, tak czy siak:

**W NASTĘPNYM TYGODNIU ROZDZIAŁU NIE MA!**

Powodów jest kilka:

-Mam teraz kilka serii dopytywań i spr w szkole w tym tygodniu, więc nie będę miał ani chwili wolnego czasu na Czerwień i Błękit bo cała wolny czas idzie na...

Nowy, ważniejszy projekt którego premiera będzie **25 Października**. Nie jest to fick z Naruto ale z Pokemonami ale spokojnie.

Nie kopiuję żadnych wydarzeń z gier, anime czy mangi. Wszystko jest wymyślone od zera i niesztampowe. Jest przygoda, dramat, humor, romans, łzy, krew, cycki, wszystko co lubicie. Zapraszam do czytania **Pokemon Zero Gravity** już w ten piątek!

-Bliscy i przyjaciele ( i dziewczyna, wiem że czytasz kocie :] ) wyprawiają mi "urodzinową imprezę" więc w sobotę będę nie do użytku. Cóż, nie co dzień ma się osiemnastkę, mam nadzieję że mnie zrozumiecie.

W zamian za długie oczekiwanie dostaniecie rozdział napakowany akcją, Konan vs Obito, obiecuję umieścić dużo wydarzeń jak i zwrotów akcji.

**Cóż, zobaczenia!**


	10. Rozdział VII

Słówko wyjaśnienia: Nie mogłem pisać ani wrzucać nic nowego z tego powodu że musiałem oddać laptopa do naprawy, a to na nim mam wszystkie ficki i dokumenty. Po naprawie komp wrócił do stanu z dnia 20 Październik ( 5 dni przed awarią ), w skutek czego byłem trzy rozdziały w plecy. W piątek wieczór, po publikacji PZG wszystko się rąbnęło i jestem dwa rozdziały PZG do tyłu i jeden rozdział CiB. Będę się to starał nadgonić przy nadchodzącym "wolnym" okresie ale nie oczekujcie cudów. **Ok, to na razie tyle, miłej lektury!**

* * *

Konan sapała ciężko podnosząc się z kolan. Jej kamizelka była podziurawiona i przypieczona, na jej ramionach i twarzy zadrapania z których pokapywała krew. Oberwała kilka razy, fakt, jednak nie była jeszcze na tyle ranna by jej obroty osłabły. Była wściekła i to ją napędzało. _Jak on śmie bezcześcić ich ciała?! Tylko po to by odzyskać Rinnegan Nagato?!_

-Czemu się nie poddasz? Dlaczego wciąż walczysz? – spytał Tobi gapiąc się na nią swoim Sharinganem. – Koniec konców świat pogrąży się w mroku. Zaśnie na wieczność.

-Nie dopuszczę do tego! – warknęła kunoichi stając na równe nogi. Jej zbroja się zregenerowała a dłoń ponownie pokryła się papierowym ostrzem. – W mroku żaden kwiat nie zakwitnie! Będę podporą dla mostu pokoju, który przyniesie światło dla całego świata!

-Interesujące jutsu, nigdy wcześniej go nie pokazałaś. – zauważył Tobi mierząc wzrokiem przeciwniczkę.

-To Valkyria no Yori (Zbroja Walkiri). – zaczęła kunoichi po czy machnęła mieczem. - Drugi poziom mojego Kekkei Genkai. Do tej pory pokazywałam tylko skrzydła, będące poziomem pierwszym. Jesteś pierwszym który je zobaczył. I OSTATNIM!

Konan z prędkością błyskawicy trzasnęła skrzydłami, posyłając w stronę tobiego setki papierowych shurikenów.

-**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**

Tobi skontrował shurikeny kulą ognia która wydobyła się z jego maski. Za nim prawie natychmiast pojawiła się Konan która wzięła potężny zamach i wymierzyła cięcie mieczem. Tobi odwrócił się i natychmiast sparował to kunaiem.

-Takie ataki na mnie nie działają. Postaraj się!

-ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

Kwiat we włosach Konan zrobił się czerwony. Była wściekła i Tobi wiedział że teraz jego zadanie będzie jeszcze trudniejsze. Konan odwołała miecz i uniosła się w górę a gdy się zatrzymała, machnęła wściekle dłonią i zatrzepotała skrzydłami równocześnie.

-**SHIKIGAMI NO MAI!**

W powietrzu momentalnie zaroiło się od latających talizmanów, które utworzyły tornado i wciągnęły w niego Tobiego. Po chwili z tornada wydobył się głośny trzask i całe tornado talizmanów spaliło się na drobny popiół. Nim mężczyzna w płaszczu opadł na ziemię, Konan utworzyła w powietrzu całą chmarę kolców z talizmanów i zaczęła je ciskać w mężczyznę, który zaczął robić uniki odskakując. Kiedy ostatni wbił się w ziemię, mężczyzna stanął pośrodku kręgu z papierowych kolców i rozłożył ręce.

-Wciąż ani zadrapania. Oto potęga klanu Uchiha!

W momencie kiedy skończył to zdanie, wszystkie kolce wokół niego eksplodowały z potężnym rykiem który spłoszył wszystkie ptaki i wstrząsnął ziemią.

-A to, potęga mojego klanu. – odrzekła Konan spoglądając na eksplozję. _Zużyłam dużo Chakry. Jeśli nie uda mi się go chociaż zadrasnąć, może to źle wyglądać. Pozatym, gdzie są Naruto i Kushina-chan? Jeśli się nie pośpieszą, będzie źle._ Dym po eksplozji zaczął się przerzedzać. Pośrodku miejsca eksplozji stała postać.

_Udało się?_ Spytała Konan lądując na ziemi. Po chwili postać zaczęła się przybliżać. _No nie! To są chyba jakieś żarty!_

Z dymu wyłonił się Tobi, jednak nie cały. Jego płaszcz był zniszczony do pasa a prawa górna połowa jego maski pękła, odsłaniając całkowicie jego prawe oko.

-Niemożliwe…nie powinieneś tego przeżyć. Kim…nie, CZYM TY JESTEŚ?!

-Brawo, muszę ci to przyznać, zaskoczyłaś mnie. – zaczął mężczyzna. - Jesteś jedną z niewielu osób które dały radę mnie zranić. Ale cóż, i tak zdobyłem Rinnegana. – dodał Tobi wyjmując z kieszeni fiolkę z dwiema fioletowymi gałkami ocznymi.

-CO?!

-Kiedy na początku walczyłaś ze mną, rzuciłem na ciebie Genjutsu. Dopóki twoja zbroja się nie zregenerowała, walczyłaś z iluzją.

_Ty draniu. Ty draniu!_

-Udało ci się mnie zadrapać jednak nie zabić. Wszystko dzięki zakazanemu doujutsu klanu Uchiha, Izanagi. Pozwala ono zmienić rzeczywistość na życzenie w zamian za całkowite zamknięcie jednego oka. W tym przypadku, lewego.

-TY…TY CHOLERNY DRANIU!

Dłonie Konan pokryły się ostrzami i zaczęła ostrą szarżę na Tobiego.

-ZABIJĘ CIĘ TU I TERAZ! NIE POZWOLĘ CI ODEJŚĆ Z OCZAMI NAGATO! OBIECUJĘ CI TO!

***Kraj Ognia, 5 minut wcześniej***

-Musimy się pośpieszyć! Konan-chan jest w niebezpieczeństwie! – poganiała Kushina. Miała na sobie standardowy strój Jonina Konohy.

-Szybciej nie dam rady Kaa-chan! – odpowiedział Naruto ubrany w swój dres.

Momentalnie oboje usłyszeli eksplozję a drzewa na których przystanęli zatrzęsły się.

-Co to było?! – spytał Naruto.

-Nie wiem ale lepiej się pośpieszmy!

_(Naruto…zaopiekuj się Konan…)Nagato, nie pozwolę jej odejść. Wiem że za wami tęskni ale nie pozwolę jej na to by tak szybko odeszła!_

***Z powrotem z Konan***

Konan i Tobi dyszeli ciężko. Tobi, pomimo kilku zadrapań wciąż stał na nogach w porównaniu do Konan która klęczała przed nim, cała brudna i spocona, odarta ze swej zbroi.

-Nie poddam się… - wydyszała stając chwiejnie na nogach. – Choćby to była ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobię… nie pozwolę ci odejść z tymi oczyma!

-Jesteś jak sola w oku. Czas to kończyć! **KATON: ZUKOKKU**!

-PO MOIM TRUPIE!

Potężny język ognia wystrzelił w kierunku Konan która została zasłonięta przez ścianę z łańcuchów. Otumaniona Konan nie wiedziała co się dzieje dopóki nie zobaczyła Naruto i Kushiny stojących przed nią.

-Trzymasz się? – spytał Naruto. Po jego oczach poznała że był w Sennin Mode.

-Ledwo, dzięki wielkie. – odpowiedziała wzdychając z ulgą.

-Żaden problem! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Obok Naruto pojawiły się dwa klony, oryginał wyciągnął dłoń a klony zaczęły tworzyć jutsu.

-Sochi, długo jeszcze?! Moje łańcuchy zaczynają się topić! – zasyczała Kushina czując jak łańcuchy na jej pięściach się nagrzewają.

-Jeszcze moment, Kaa-chan! – odpowiedział oryginał. Po chwili z Rasengana w dłoni Naruto zaczęło dobiegać świszczenie, kula powiększyła się i pojawił się wokół niej świetlisty shuriken.

-KAA-CHAN!

-YOSH!

Ściana z łańcuch zniknęła a Naruto rzucił swoim jutsu prosto w język ognia, przebijając się przez niego z łatwością. Tobi widząc nadchodzące Jutsu zrobił unik w bok, jednak kiedy wydawało mu się że jest bezpieczny, Shuriken się powiększył.

-**FUTTON : RASENSHURIKEN**!

Kushina ponownie postawiła ścianę z łańcuchów, chroniąc ich przed ogromną falą uderzeniową.

-TRAFIŁO! SOCHI, PIĘKNY RZUT! – pogratulowała mu Kushina przez zęby.

Gdy wybuch się skończył, Kushina raz jeszcze zdjęła ścianę i oboje patrzyli teraz na krater po wybuchu, w którym leżało ciało Tobiego. Dwójka Uzumakich podeszła na skraj krateru, podczas gdy Konan stała lekko za nimi lecz na tyle by zobaczyć ciało.

-Czy to… koniec? – spytał blondyn patrząc na nieruchome ciało.

Kushina czuła w powietrzu dziwne napięcie. Coś tutaj nie pasowało...

-GHAKHN!

Nim dwójka Uzumakich zdążyła się zorientować, pomiędzy nimi a Konan stał Tobi z uniesionym kunaiem, którzy dźgnął prosto w brzuch Konan. Dziewczyna zakrztusiła się krwią którą później wypluła z ust.

-Mówiłem że cię zabiję? – nadmienił Tobi. Konan chwyciła jego dłoń z kunaiem najmocniej jak tylko mogła i oparła się o niego.

-Nie pozwólcie mu odejść! Ma Rinnegana Nagato! Nie może uciec!

Tobi wyszarpnął kunai z Konan w siłą która pociągnęła za sobą potężną strugę krwi. Konan opadła na ziemię niczym martwa.

Klony Naruto zaczęły szarżę na mężczyznę z Akatsuki, podczas gdy oryginał i Kushina podeszli do Konan.

-Sochi, utwórz jeszcze jednego klona, niech natychmiast zabierze ją do szpitala! – rozkazała mu Kushina.

Naruto wykonał polecenie i po chwili klon gnał przez lasy z niebieskowłosą na rękach. W mniej więcej tej samej chwili Tobi pokonał klony i spojrzał na Uzumakich.

-Miło cię widzieć po tak długim czasie, Kushina. – zagadał mężczyzna.

-Znasz go, Kaa-chan? – spytał Naruto przyjmując bojową pozycję.

-Niestety. Ten mężczyzna zaatakował mnie podczas twojego porodu. – zaczęła Kushina mierząc wzrokiem przeciwnika. – Gdy tylko się urodziłeś, zabił wszystkich prócz mnie i Minato i wziął cię za zakładnika. Minato cię uratował ale musiał użyć Hirashina. Ja byłam zbyt słaba żeby stawić opór, porwał mnie i uwolnił ze mnie Kyuubiego.

-Piękne wspomnienie. – zaśmiał się mężczyzna po czym skierował wzrok na młodzieńca. – To aż miłe patrzeć na ciebie, Naruto Uzumaki. Wyrosłeś, kiedyś mieściłeś mi się w dłoni.

Naruto wyczuł że w jego matce buzuje wściekłość. Jej włosy zaczęły się delikatnie unosić w powietrzu a jej oczy zabłysnęły czerwienią.

-Naruto-kun, pozwól że się tym zajmę…to będzie dość osobiste.

_Coś takiego…ex-juchuriki, jednak wciąż potrafi czerpać moc z Kyuubiego. Widać Nagato coś namieszał przy wskrzeszaniu. Interesujące_

-Pokaż co potrafisz. – zaczął Tobi przyjmując bojową pozycję. - Pokaż że jesteś godna znów żyć w tym świecie!

***Nieznana Lokalizacja***

Niebieskowłosa obudziła się.

-Ugh…rany…czuję się jakby coś mnie potrąciło… - zajęczała powoli wstając. Gdy otworzyła oczy zobaczyła ścianę a gdy odwróciła się na drugi bok przeraziła się i aż podskoczyła. Była w jej starym pokoju, z czasów gdy mieszkała z Nagato, Yahiko i Jirayą-senseiem.

-AAHN!

Wtedy też zdała sobie sprawę z kolejnych sensacji. Jej głos był niższy, dziecięcy. Przerażona szukała wzrokiem lustra które znalazła w kącie pokoju. Natychmiast podbiegła do niego i gdy się przejrzała, zauważyła że jest…nastolatką.

-AAAA! Co jest grane?! – zapiszczała odskakując lekko od lustra.

Miała na sobie ciemnozieloną kamizelkę z siatką ochronną pod nią i białą spódnicę wykonaną z bandaży( nie wiedziałem za bardzo jak to opisac, wstawcie sobie obraz Konan jako dziewczynki z jakieś wiki i tyle. ). _Moment! Jeśli ja jestem dzieckiem…to znaczy….!_ W jej małym serduszku zatliła się iskierka nadziei. Może to wszystko to był sen. Może Yahiko i Nagato wciąż żyją, może jeszcze nie jest na nic za późno! Może jeszcze da radę uratować wszystko i wszystkich! Biegnąc przez korytarz do jadalni, z której słyszała głosy. Gdy je otworzyła, przy stole siedzieli chłopak o pomarańczowych szpiczastych włosach i czerwonowłosy chłopak, którego grzywka przysłaniała jego jedno oko.

-Yo! – powitał ją pomarańczowo włosy.

Konan podbiegła za nich ze łzami w oczach i rzuciła się na nich z płaczem i radością w sercu. To był sen. To wszystko było snem. Oni oboje żyli.

-NAGATO! YAHIKO! WY ŻYJECIE! – załkała radośnie nie wypuszczając ich z objęć.

Oboje poklepali ją po plecach na co Konan puściła ich i zaczęła ocierać łzy.

-Wybacz nam Konan ale musimy cię rozczarować. – zaczął Nagato uśmiechając się delikatnie.

-Co? – spytała Konan. Bała się tego co zaraz jej powiedzą, nie chciała usłyszeć że to że są tu teraz razem to jest sen, że to że teraz rozmawiają to tylko jej majaki spowodowane wycieńczeniem po walce z Tobim.

-My oboje niestety, nie należymy już do twojego świata. – dodał Yahiko ze smutkiem.

Konan zamarła, jednak nie była zaskoczona tak bardzo jak się spodziewała. Widać wraz z chwilowym powrotem do lat dziecięcych wróciła też jej dziecięca łatwowierność.

Oboje spojrzeli na nią z dziwną troską.

-Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Nagato.

-Tak…wszystko gra… po prostu ….

-Spokojnie. – przerwał jej Yahiko kładąc dłoń na jej kolanie. – Po prostu powiedz o co chodzi.

Konan spojrzała na te jego piwne oczy. Tak bardzo tęskniła za tym chłopakiem.

-Tęsknię za wami. – zaczęła a na jej zaciśnięte piąstki zaczęły spadać łzy. – Tak bardzo mi was brakuje. Nagato, wiem że chciałeś by zamieszkała w Konohagakure i była szczęśliwa. Staram się żyć ale… ale nie potrafię bez was… zostałam sama…. i… ja…

-Konan… posłuchaj. – zaczął Yahikio przerywając jej. Konan spojrzała na chłopaka z lekko otwartymi ustami i słuchała. – Nagato mi wszystko opowiedział. Dobrze zrobił chcąc byś została w Konohagakure. Amegakure na razie nie ma sensu, musisz skupić się na tym co się dzieje teraz.

-Mężczyzna w masce jest zbyt niebezpieczny. – wtrącił Nagato. – Nie wiem co on planuje zrobić z moimi oczyma, z Rinneganem. Wiem jednak że nie będzie to nic dobrego.

-Tego faceta trzeba zlikwidować. – zaczął znów Yahiko. - Jednak to nie będzie proste. Ten mężczyzna jest o wiele potężniejszy niż się nam wydaje, a teraz, kiedy zdobył Rinnegan, jego siła będzie niewyobrażalna.

- Walczyłam z nim. – wtrąciła Konan zaciskając mocno piąstki. – Użyłam drugiego poziomu mojego Kekkei Genkai a jedyne co zdołałam to rozwalić jego maskę przy pomocy eksplodujących kolców. Ten facet…kto to jest? Jak go pokonać?

Chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie, nie wiedząc jak odpowiedzieć.

-Pomagaj Naruto. – odpowiedział Nagato. – Wiem że to wydaje się dziwne ale ten chłopak ma wolę Mistrza Jirayii. Ten chłopak nie jest taki znowu zwyczajny.

-Zgadzam się z nim. Obserwuję waszą dwójkę cały ten czas i muszę powiedzieć że wątpiłem by ktokolwiek do was dotarł. – westchnął Yahiko. – Ten dzieciak to jest coś…

Ku ich zdziwieniu, z Nagato zaczął ulatywać złoty pył który zaczął unosić się do góry. Wokół czerwonowłosego zaczęła pojawiać się coraz większa złota poświata.

-Widać na mnie już czas. – rzucił uśmiechając się ciepło. - No dobra, Konan, daj z siebie wszystko i nie zapomnij o nas. Raz jeszcze przepraszam za wszystko.

-Nic się nie stało, Nagato. - odpowiedziała odwzajemniając uśmiech - Do zobaczenia.

Kilka sekund później Nagato zniknął w kuli światła. Zostali sami, ona i on. Yahiko uśmiechnął się do niej a Konan nie mogła się napatrzyć. Jej jedyna miłość znowu była przed nią, wszystkie uczucia jakie w sobie tliła do tego chłopca nagle z niej wypłynęły. Konan rzuciła się na niego i go objęła.

-Wszystko gra? - spytał Yahiko zdziwiony jej gestem. Konan kurczowo się go trzymała, jakby od tego zależało jej życie.

-Nie. Nic nie gra.- załkała - Tak nagle odeszłeś z tego świata, zostawiłeś mnie i Nagato samych. Wiesz jak się czułam? Jakby ktoś mi wyrwał serce z piersi a potem je wyrzucił!

Płakała rzęsiście, obejmując go z całych swoich sił. W tym uścisku Yahiko czuł wszystko to co ona czuła cały ten czas. Samotność, bezsilność wobec losu, ból po stracie ukochanej osoby, złamane serce. Tak wiele wycierpiała...

-Konan, przepraszam za wszystko. - zaczął obejmując ją jedną ręką - Nie pomyślałem o tym gdy to się stało, jednak miałem dużo czasu by to przemyśleć.

Konan patrzyła teraz na niego ze łzami w oczach. Bała się tego co może usłyszeć.

-Dziękuję za to że zdołałaś mnie pokochać, mimo że ja w porę tego nie odwzajemniłem, też cię kocham. Dlatego proszę, zrób coś dla mnie.

-Zrobię wszystko Yahiko, obiecuję! - odpowiedziała natychmiast.

-Znajdź nową miłość.

_Co? _

Konan patrzyła na chłopca lekko zdezorientowana. Nie rozumiała jego prośby.

-Nie rozumiem. - odpowiedziała pusto.

-Jestem martwy Konan, podobnie jak Nagato. - zaczął Yahiko - Nie możemy cię dłużej chronić. Wiem że mnie kochasz ale ta miłość prowadzi tylko do bólu i smutku, to nie są rzeczy jakie powinnaś czuć bedąc zakochaną.

_Nie... _

-Obiecaj mi że gdy się ockniesz, to zaczniesz szukać nowej miłości, dobrze?

Konan nie mogła uwierzyć, Yahiko, jej ukochany prosi o to aby porzuciła to uczucie i znalazła kogoś nowego. Tak Jakby to było nic. Konan spuściła głowę w dół, przerywając uścisk.

-Konan, kocham cię i wiem że to trudne ale zrób to dla mnie. Nie mogę znieść widoku twojego cierpienia.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego. Te żywe oczy, pełne światła które z łatwością rozjaśniało mroki jej serca. Wciąż je kocha, jej serce i ciało pragnie go całego, chce go zabrać ze sobą jednak nie może. Z Yahiko zaczyna się unosić złoty pył.

-NIE!

Raz jeszcze Konan rzuciła się na niego z kurczowym uściskiem, ponawiając płacz.

-Nie odchodź! Proszę! Tak wiele muszę ci jeszcze powiedzieć! Tak wiele...

-Ciii, już dobrze. - wyszeptał głaszcząc ją po włosach. - Wiem wszystko. Dziękuję za wszystko i wybacz mi.

Ciało Yahiko zaczęło coraz bardziej lśnić i przerzedzać. Konan czuła że to są ich ostatnie chwile.

-Yahiko, kocham cię, dziękuję.

Po tych słowach Konan pocałowała go. Po tylu latach, nareszcie to zrobiła. W pocałunek włożyła wszystkie swoje uczucia, radość, żal, pożądanie, rozpacz, wszystko to i wiele innych. Nim Yahiko odszedł, Konan przerwała pocałunek by ostatni raz na niego spojrzeć. Pomimo łez, Konan uśmiechała się smutno w kierunku chłopca.

-Żegnaj.

Słysząc te słowa jej serce zatrzepotało nerwowo i przełykają gorycz odpowiedziała cicho.

-Żegnaj...

Gdy chłopiec zniknął, Konan złożyła swoje dłonie na sercu i krzyknęła żałośnie. Pośród deszczu niósł się krzyk złamanego, samotnego serc.

***W tym samym czasie, Granica Ame i Kraju Ognia***

Kushina ruszyła wścielke na Tobiego z pięścmi owiniętymi w łańcuchy. Była szybsza, o wiele szybsza. Szybciej niż zdążył zareagować, Kushina znalazła się za nim i za pomocą potężnego kopnięcia wyrzuciła go w powietrze. _Nawet Sharingan jest za wolny, co jest?! _Tobi nie mógł nadążyć za byłą jinchuriki, była o wiele szybsza niż jego wprawne oko. Teleportował się więc na dół, poza zasięg przeciwniczk i wykonał kilka pieczęci.

-**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**!

Z ust Tobirgo wystrzełiły dziesiątki małych kul ognia, wszystkie ukierunkowane w Kushinę.

-Kaa-chan!

Przed Kushiną stanął Naruto który chwycił ją za dłonie i zaczął robić młynek, a gdy nabrał odpowiedniej prędkości, wyrzucił ją w powietrze.

-ŻRYJ TO, DATTEBANE! **UZUPO: RYUUKEN**! ( Sztuka Wirów: Smocza pięść )

Kushina uderzyła pięscią napakowaną chakrą w przeciwnika niczym bomba, tworząc gigantyczny krater w ziemi, wielki na pół kilometra i głęboki na kilka metrów. Wielki trzask i chmura dymu zasłoniły całkowicie widoczność. Naruto w porę odskoczył od epicentrum ataku i obserwując sytuację z konaru drzewa zauważył kilka rzeczy.

_CO ZA MOC! To czysta siła, możliwe że jest silniejsza niż Tsunade-baachan albo Sakura-chan! Jasna cholera! Lepiej bym jej nie denerwował zbytnio. _Pomyślał spietrany blondyn. Po chwili usłyszał odgłosy metalu, walka dalej trwała, za pomocą Senin Mode wyczuł że członek Akatsuki jest ranny. Jego matka zaś czuła narastający gniew. Blokując ataki przeciwnika, słyszała w głowie znany głos.

_**Czuję narastający w tobie gniew i żądzę krwi. Chcesz odpłacić temu człowiekowi za wszystko. Pozwól sobie pomóc…**_

Z ust Kushiny wydobył się ryk a jej ciało pokryło się płaszczem z czakry który przypominał dwuogoniastego lisa.

_Jak to możliwe? Przecież nie jest już Jinchuriki, jednak wciąż zdołała uwolnić płaszcz Chakry. _ Tobi nie mógł opanować sytuacji, nie podobało mu się to.

-To wszystko twoja wina. – zawarczała Kushina. Jej włosy utworzyły dwa ogony, takie same jak te z chakry, jej oczy pokryły się czerwienią a kły wystawały z jej ust a jej paznokcie zmieniły się w ostre pazury. – To twoja wina że Minato nie żyje!

Kushina machnęła łapą zadrapując rękę Tobiego. Ten zawył z bólu i wzdrygnął się. Kushina nie czekała i wykorzystała moment i używając nowopowstałego ogona, owinęła go wokół Tobiego i rzuciła nim o ziemię.

-To twoja wina że ominęło mnie macierzyństwo!

Tobi odbił się z głośnym łupnięciem od ziemi i uniósł się w powietrze.

-TO TWOJA WINA ŻE SOCHI CIERPIAŁ!

Jeszcze jedno machnięcie łapą i Tobi zostaje odrzucony daleko od Kushiny, tym razem w dwóch kawałkach. Kilka metrów od niego wylądowała jego prawa ręka. _Jest źle! Muszę się z stąd wynosić!_

Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić, nim Tobi zdążył się podnieść, czerwonowłosa już znajdowała się przed nim, teraz mając już trzy ogony. Warczała groźnie, była wściekła. Chciała wyrwać serce tego człowieka i je pożreć, to jego wina że dzisiejszy dzień jest taki a nie inny. To wszystko JEGO WINA! Gdy Kushina tylko zaczęła kumulować chakrę w powietrzu zaroiło się od klonów Naruto które przypięły oboje walczących do ziemi.

-Co ty wrabiasz Naruto-kun!? – warknęła Kushina próbując się wyrwać z uścisku klonów jej syna. – Puszczaj mnie i pozwól mi go wykończyć!

-Kaa-chan, przestań używać chakry Kyuubiego! – odpowiedział Naruto. - Błagam!

-Co ty gadasz?! Puszczaj!

-Kaa-chan! Musisz przestać! Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie i dobrze o tym wiesz! – dodał drugi klon.

-Wiem jak bardzo chcesz go załatwić ale nie potrzebujesz do tego siły Kyuubiego! Jesteś wystarczająco silna bez niego! Uspokój się Kaa-chan!

_Sochi…on ma rację. Kyuubi to kłopoty, jeszcze trochę a straciłabym nad sobą panowanie. _

_**Nie słuchaj tego gnojka. Wiesz że chcesz zabić mężczyznę który zniszczył ci życie i rodzinę! Daje ci moc dzięki której ci się to uda!**_

_ZAMKNIJ SIĘ DURNY LISIE! WYNOŚ SIĘ!_

Płaszcz z Chakry zaczął znikać a Kushina zaczęła się uspokajać. Po chwili leżała bezwładnie na ziemi.

-Sochi, możesz mnie już puścić. – powiedziała spokojnie. Naruto, nie wyczuwając nic podejrzanego, pomógł swojej matce wstać na równe nogi. Kushina uśmiechnęła się delikatnie w stronę jednego z klonów obok niej a następnie z surową winą podeszła do mężczyzny który przypięty był do ziemi przez klony jej syna.

-A teraz gadaj wszystko co wiesz. – zawarczała Kushina wyjmując kunai z przybornika.

-Cóż, to była dobra walka ale czas się zbierać. – odpowiedział mężczyzna po czym zaczął wnikać w ziemię. Zdziwione klony próbowały go wciągnąć ale siła zanikania była silniejsza. – Miło było cię zobaczyć, Kushino Uzumaki, spotkamy się jeszcze. Do następnego razu.

Po chwili w miejscu gdzie był tajemniczy mężczyzna znajdowała się jedynie plama krwi. Klony Naruto poznikały a młodzieniec wyłączył Sage Mode.

-Uciekł. Przepraszam Kaa-chan. – wyburczał spuszczając nos na kwintę.

-Nic się nie stało Sochi. – pocieszyła go Kushina klepiąc go po ramieniu z ciepłym uśmiechem. Była mu wdzięczna, gdyby nie interweniował, kto wie czy nie straciłaby nad sobą panowania. – Konan-chan w szpitalu?

Naruto poszperał moment w głowie o zobaczył wspomnienie swojego klona jak lekarze zabierają Konan do jednej z sal.

-Tak, lekarze już się nią zajęli. – odpowiedział po chwili.

-Dobrze, ruszajmy do wioski.

Pędząc przez lasy dwójka Uzumakich trwała z ciszy. Oboje byli zagłębieni w swoich myślach, każde z nich miało w tej chwili nowe obawy i zmartwienia.

_Sochi był naprawdę przerażony tym że użyłam mocy Kyuubiego. Tak bardzo chciał bym przestała jej używać, jakby doskonale wiedział jakie konsekwencje to ze sobą niesie._ Kobieta spojrzała zmartwiona na swojego syna. _Sochi, skarbie, co ty musiałeś przejść?_

***Później, Szpital w Konohagakure***

-SAKURA-CHAN!

Różowowłosa natychmiast odwróciła się na korytarzu by ujrzeć biegnących ku niej blondyna i jego matkę. Oboje mieli na sobie ślady walki.

-Naruto-kun, uspokój się, to jest szpital, na dodatek jest środek nocy. – pouczyła go jego matka zadając mu lekkiego klapsa w głowę.

-Wiem wiem. Sakura-chan, gdzie leży Konan, co z nią jest? – spytał blondyn. Sakura westchnęła i spojrzała na kartę którą miała w dłoni.

-Jest ranna i jest teraz w śpiączce. –odpowiedziała po chwili.

-Możemy ją zobaczyć? – spytała Kushina.

-Nie powinnam nikogo wpuszczać. – odpowiedziała twardo dziewczyna. Widząc zawód na twarzach dwójki Uzumakich zdecydowała się jednak na wyjątek. - Jednak z racji że jesteście jej najbliższymi osobami, pozwolę wam ją na krótko zobaczyć.

-YATA!

-CICHO BĄDŹ! – ryknęły wspólnie dziewczyny waląc blond shinobiego po łbie.

Cichym i spokojnym krokiem, matka i syn udali się za Sakurą która zaprowadziła ich do pokoju Konan. W Sali była tylko ona. Leżała nieprzytomna w łóżku, podłączona do respiratora. Ciszę wypełniało tylko ciche, rytmiczne pikanie sygnalizujące pracę serca. Jej ręce i tors były w bandażach a na policzkach znajdowało się kilka prostych opatrunków. Dwójka Uzumakich wpatrywał się w nią cicho, nie wiedząc co myśleć.

-Była w ciężkim stanie kiedy klon ją przyniósł. – zaczęła cicho Sakura. – Głęboka rana kłuta w okolicach wątroby i liczne zadrapania i oparzenia. Obficie krwawiła jednak udało nam się to zatamować. Gdyby przybyła kilka minut później, byłaby martwa. Z kim ona walczyła?

-Ona… - zaczęła niepewnie Kushina nie wiedząc co powiedzieć – Ona walczyła z Akatsuki.

-Akatsuki? – powtórzyła młoda Kunoichi.

-Sakura-chan, pamiętasz takiego faceta w masce którego kiedyś spotkaliśmy? – wtrącił Naruto. - Miał na sobie strój Akatsuki, był trochę niezdarny i był w parze z Deidarą.

Sakura pomyślała chwilkę i przypomniała sobie. Głupkowaty, niezdarny członek Akatsuki który kiedyś zaklinował się w ziemi po ustawieniu kilkunastu min i aktywowaniu ich.

-Tak, pamiętam.

-Nie wiem co się stało ale to on tak załatwił Konan. Na dodatek, ma Sharingana.

-CO!? Ale…

-Sochi-kun, Sakura, posłuchajcie mnie. – przerwała im Kushina. – Ten facet jest o wiele silniejszy i niebezpieczny niż wygląda. Nie wolno go lekceważyć, nieważne jak się zachowuje i za kogo się podaje.

-Przekażesz to dalej, dobrze, Sakura-chan? – spytał Naruto.

-Dobrze.

-Kiedy się ocknie? – spytała Kushina.

-Nie wiemy, może jutro, może pojutrze, może za tydzień. Jutro będę wiedziała coś więcej, musi ją zbadać specjalista. – odpowiedziała wzdychając. Naruto mimowolnie ziewnął. Kushina spojrzała na zegar po lewej. Pierwsza w nocy.

_To był długi dzień. _Pomyślała Kushina. _Nic już dzisiaj nie zdziałamy. Czas iść spać. _

-No cóż, nie będziemy ci przeszkadzać, wracam

Momentalnie Kushinie zrobiło się słabo, przed oczyma zapanował mrok a nogi się pod nią ugięły, w skutek czego upadła na podłogę z łoskotem, tracąc przytomność.

-KAA-CHAN!

* * *

Ponieważ mam teraz dwie historie, muszę ustalić grafik który wygląda następująco:  
Co tydzień, na przemiennie będę publikować po jednym rozdziale z każdego. Dzisiaj jest to CiB a przez następnie dwa tygodnie zobaczycie rozdziały z Pokemon Zero Gravity. Potem wszystko będzie szło tak jak powinno, raz PZG, raz CiB. Acha, **w grudniu ogłoszę otwarty nabór na Beta** ( chodzi mi o osoby które będą korektować ewentualne błędy i wydawać opinie o rozdziale przed ich publikacją. Tyczyć się to będzie obu ficków. ).

Jak zawsze, zadawajcie pytania, piszcie komentarze i recenzje, dodawajcie do ulubionych i polecajcie. **Narazie!**


End file.
